Masking The Reality
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: Some fun little one-shots for Fayana.
1. Masked

**A/N: Just a fun Fayana rewrite of the Halloween episode, I love Fayana and I seriously can't get enough of it so I decided to put my own spin on it. I tried to include all the scenes where Faye and Diana were so I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of TSC, cause if I did the Fayana ship would have already set sail, but this is all I have so I'm clinging to it(:**

* * *

><p>Diana Meade was suddenly realizing how hard it was to be Faye Chamberlain's girlfriend, she adored the brunette but her girlfriend really was a control freak. It was constant battle between the two on almost everything, whether it was about their magic or simply who got to order the pizza for their movie date nights. Diana always blew it off though because as much as she hated the way Faye would whine and pout when she didn't get her way, the brunette couldn't deny she was head over heels for those big green eyes that flashed at her when the witch was saddened.<p>

"Baby, I don't want to go shopping with Cassie! You promised we could stay in and practice our magic!" A loud voice carried through the air as Faye stomped towards her taller girlfriend who was busy talking with Adam at their lockers and quickly the shorter girl was jumped as Adam stepped towards her and clamped a hand over her mouth to shut her up causing her to grumble against the warm palm.

"Hey, back off." Diana ordered as she yanked Adam back by his elbow, her brown eyes narrowing dangerously as the boy stepped back with a sheepish expression before bowing his head as a blush enveloped his cheeks, Diana simply rolled her eyes before facing the scowling brunette before her and she smiled lightly before shaking her head fondly. "I know I promised we could hang out, but Cassie and you really need to work out all of this drama going on between you. With Nick's death, we really need to start learning to control our powers."

"Blah, blah, blah. I've heard this whole spiel before, Cassie has preached it a quarter of a million times, I don't need it from my own girlfriend." Faye replied with a roll of her eyes, her face softening slightly when Diana's face brightened at the label. "I just kinda wanted it to be a you and me night, I miss having us time, don't you? It's be a while since we've…y'know."

"Okay, eww, I'm still here!" Adam reminded the pair as he gestured to himself before watching as the two witches looked at him with bored expressions before he rolled his eyes and gave them a wave. "But now, I think I'm going to go find my own girlfriend. I'll try not to tell her that you're trying to get out of your bonding time tonight, but I make no promises."

"That's because your whipped, Adam." Faye shot back with her famous smirk, the brunette boy simply narrowing his eyes at her as he childishly stuck his tongue out before vanishing off in the opposite direction, Faye's attention snapping back to Diana as she reached out to take a hold of the brunette's hand and pull her closer so their bodies mashed together. "Come on, Diana, all I'm asking for is you to let me ditch this one night and spend time with you. We need to focus on making a little magic of our own because I'm seriously five seconds away from combusting."

"You'll be perfectly fine without anything for a few more days, Faye." Diana assured the brunette, softly chuckling under her breathe as the shorter witch gave a long drawn out whine before stomping her foot as she pulled away from Diana slightly, but the brunette wasn't having any of that as she yanked the witch closer and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before bringing her mouth closer to the girl's ear. "I promise, this weekend you can do whatever you want with me for how ever long you want. Saturday and Sunday I am all yours, babe."

"That's a hefty promise, Ms. Meade. Be ready because I'm taking full advantage of it." Faye replied as she gave a dark chuckle before standing on her tip toes to deliver a quick kiss on Diana's lips and turning on her heels, her lips curving into a smirk as she felt the heavy eyes of her girlfriend settled firmly on her ass and Diana shook her head with a laugh as Faye turned the corner.

Yeah, dating Faye Chamberlain was defiantly worth it.

* * *

><p>"Those are ancient artifacts, not a Halloween costume." Cassie Blake sighed as she turned to see Faye sporting a red beaded bra like top, a feathered hat completing the look as the brunette strolled over towards her with a small smile on her face; the two had been looking around the creepy Halloween shop for close to an hour and Cassie had finally allowed Faye to go off by herself, but obviously that had been a big mistake on her part.<p>

"Whatever, I'm a sexy witch doctor." Faye smirked as she gestured to herself before wiggling her brow playfully at the blonde who rolled her orbs before laughing under her breathe as she watched the other girl give her a beaming grin in reply. "Think about it, instead of little Red Riding Hood I could be this. Supporting my true identity."

"How would your girlfriend feel if she knew you were flashing your goods at a store full of strangers and creepers?" Cassie tested with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest before tapping her foot against the hardwood floor, Faye pouting as her shoulders slumped and she tried to keep herself from firing back with something sarcastic; the blonde and brunette had been trying to get along for Adam and Diana's sake. "Seriously, Faye, take it off before you break something. Plus, we're really trying not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Relax, its Halloween, we're just blending in with all the supernatural wannabes." Faye sighed as she reluctantly removed the feathered hat, tossing it onto a table nearby as she began to pick up random items and observe them before carefully placing them back in their rightful spots; the girl scooped up a hand before turning around to playfully wave it in front of Cassie's face causing the blonde to laugh slightly as she swatted it away. "Plus, this place is perfect for your Halloween party decorations. We should totally go all out."

"No way, it's just a small get together because my grandmother is out of town. I can't go breaking her trust, Faye. That's not right." Cassie sighed as she trailed the taller witch, blue eyes unconsciously tracing over fare skin before she snapped her gaze elsewhere and continued her journey throughout the small store while trying to figure out exactly why they were there in the first place; it had been Diana's idea for her to drag Faye along and the brunette was happy to do whatever her girlfriend said.

"I'm impressed you agreed to the get together without me blackmailing you, Diana said I wasn't allowed to. Apparently she thinks you should agree to thinks on your own, whatever that means." Faye murmured as she rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest, trying to hide the smile that had taken over her mouth at the thought of her wonderful girlfriend. "Now, tell me why you're _really _having this little bonding party tonight. I mean, normally you would stick to just having a loner Friday night but all of sudden your jumping on the party train. What's little Cassie Blake got in store for us?"

"I'm just trying to clear the air between Diana and Adam, things have gotten a little tense between the two of them and I just want to make sure our circle is fully intact and we're not awkward with each other. We're stronger together and that means our emotions need to be intact as well." Cassie explained as she pushed a fake cobweb out of the way, following behind Faye who was listening with a pouted lower lip and a firm scowl on her face. "Why do you look so upset?"

"I just don't think you need to clear up any awkwardness between the two of them, they were talking to each other this morning just fine when I interrupted." Faye shrugged as she looked around the shop, her green eyes falling upon a familiar face as a smirk came over her lips, she was sick of listening to anything relating to Adam and Diana and she knew exactly what she needed to do to get the blonde witch to drop it. "You know, we should invite Luke to our little get together tonight. It'll be fun to have your blown off dance date there, right? Add a little mystery and sadness to the place, huh?"

"Faye, I really don't think that's a good idea. He and Adam just got over the whole thing with Adam dating me, having him at the party is only gonna stir it up…" But Faye had vanished before she could finish her lecture and the blonde rolled her eyes as she watched the brunette chat away with her ex-dance date, of course Faye wouldn't listen to her.

* * *

><p>"I'm actually pretty excited for tonight." Cassie admitted as she turned to see Diana pulling an orange and black boa from a brown paper bag, a black witch's hat balanced upon the blonde's head as she flashed the brunette witch a small smile before going back to what she was doing. "Faye wasn't too happy that I stole you for lunch, but thanks for helping me with the set up. Apparently your girlfriend doesn't know how to do little, she bought like half the store by the time we were done."<p>

"That's Faye for you, she doesn't know when to stop but that's one of the reasons I love her. Adam was never like that." Diana sighed as she carefully pulled a few feathers from the boa before twisting it around her fists at the thought of her ex-boyfriend, she didn't miss him in the romantic sense but rather in the sense of having a friend; she and Adam had been best friends before their relationship had begun, they had been each other's shoulders to lean on but ever since their epic breakup it had been a struggle to even be in the same room with one another.

"So, have you two even talked since the wake? I mean like _really _talked?" Cassie questioned as she moved towards a cabinet, opening it up and allowing her blue eyes to trail over the items inside; she wasn't too keen on the idea of sharing Adam, but she knew that Diana was in love with Faye and wanted nothing more than a friendship with Adam. "I wish I could help you, I know how much you mean to each other and I'm sorry I ever came along and ruined that."

"You don't ruin anything that wasn't already crumbling, Cassie. I've had feelings for Faye for a long time and you getting together with Adam was the final push I needed, you just saved me from breaking Adam's heart and I owe you a lot for that." Diana spoke as she nodded softly and their moment was interrupted as Faye came in cradling a scary looking dummy causing Diana's nose to crinkle as she looked at her brunette girlfriend and then the doll as Cassie stared at it with an equally disgusted look on her face. "What in the world is that?"

"It's a zombie, I got it from the drama club." Faye shrugged as she smiled at the brunette across the counter, Diana shaking her head as she laughed before leaning against the granite and Faye returned the smile before pushing her body forward and pressing a kiss of greeting to Diana's lips before pulling back and glancing at Melissa who was shedding her jacket and hanging it up on the hook before glancing at Cassie with an excited twinkle to her brown eyes. "This is just the beginning too, I invited the drama club so I could take as much as their shit as I wanted."

"Uh, first, what have I told you about the cussing?" Diana questioned with a raised brow as she glanced over her shoulder to see Cassie still digging around for plastic cups before she faced her girlfriend again who had crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance and was obnoxiously tapping her foot against the floor as she frowned. "And two, this is just supposed to be a small get together. This is Cassie's house, remember?"

"Relax, babe, their geeks. We won't even notice their here." Faye assured her with a wave of her hand before moving around the island and standing in Diana's personal space, dragging a finger down the neckline of her t-shirt as she smiled up at the brunette. "It'll just be you and I, our very hot costumes, and the rest of the world will disappear. Don't you think it'll be more to have their eyes on us though? All that attention…"

"Oh my gosh, this is part of the blade that girl used to attack me." Cassie gasped as she grabbed something from below the table, Faye instantly pouting as her girlfriend rushed past her and moved to stand beside Cassie and look at the broken blade that the blonde held in her palm; reluctantly, Faye felt her interest spark as she moved to crowd around the shorter girl and stare at the blade as well. "It must have broken off."

"It looks pretty old, and that's the crescent moon symbol she burned into the ground." Diana spoke, her eyes still staring at the blade before she lifted them to connect with Cassie's as she gave a long sigh before dragging a hand through her hair and shaking her head back and forth. "Take a trip back to the magic shop, see what you can find out."

* * *

><p>Diana bit back a moan when she caught sight of her girlfriend strutting towards her in her skimpy Little Red Riding Hood costume; the brunette had pulled up her hood and was wearing that mischievous smirk as she moved through the thongs of people to reach the taller brunette. Everything around Diana vanished as she stared into olive green eyes, an adorable twinkle reserved for her sparkling up as Faye twisted that smirk into an actual smile and pushed herself onto the tips of her toes to press a gentle kiss to Diana's painted lips causing the brunette to giggle as she pulled away to remove her fake vampire teeth and give her girlfriend an actual kiss.<p>

"You look unbelievably sexy right now." Diana murmured as she kissed the shell of Faye's ear, the shorter girl shivering slightly as she pulled back to stare into brown eyes before biting her lower lip and cocking her brow playfully, Diana simply sighed happily and cupped Faye's hips before drawing her in for another round of kisses that made Faye giggle as they trailed down her neck before pausing against the dip of her shoulder, her red hood falling back to revile two pigtails. "If I would've known you were going this route I would have gone as the big bad wolf."

"Oh yeah? But then I would've spent the whole night avoiding you, Little Red doesn't want to get eaten in the story books, correct?" Faye replied with a cork of her perfectly shaped brow, her mouth going into a rare lopsided smile that always made Diana's heart flop in her chest and the brunette bit her lower lip before swallowing around the lump in her throat.

"I don't know, _my _Little Red would enjoy being eaten quite a bit." Diana sighed and she grinned triumphantly when Faye sagged against her body, the smaller brunette practically melting into her hold as Diana cradled her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before scanning the party over and glaring at a few drama geeks who were starting at the pair with their jaw unhinged and hazy eyes. "You said I wouldn't notice the drama squad, but I might have to break a few noses if they don't keep their eyes off us and your butt tonight."

"Down, girl. I'm yours and yours only, they can look but they know they can't touch." Faye assured her before she chuckled and gave Diana's neck a few quick sucks, the older witch allowing her eyes to flutter shut as she felt soft lips puckering against her skin every few seconds as a nimble tongue came out to soothe the stinging sucks Faye left behind. "I have to distract Jake tonight for Cassie, I know you don't like him but at least I'm helping Cassie out, right?"

Those words brought Diana out of her sex high as she quickly backed away from the smaller girl, her brown eyes clouded with anger at the thought of Faye being anywhere remotely close to Jake. She didn't torts the blonde boy for many reasons and her girlfriend was one of the highest on the list, Jake had played with Faye's heart for years and was a large reason why the brunette was so cold. Ever since he had returned to town Diana had noticed a change in Faye's behavior, like the way she was distant and seemed to be afraid to say or do much whenever he was around them which had turned out to be quite a bit since Cassie had taken a liking to him.

"No way, I'm not going to let my _girlfriend _distract the asshole who stole her virginity." Diana scoffed as she stared down at Faye, the shorter witch rolling her eyes as she began to pout. "Don't you dare start giving me that puppy lip, Faye Chamberlain. I don't like him and you know it, he's a jerk who played around with your heart like it was some kind of toy. You deserved better and he didn't give it to you, I watched him string you along for two summers and it nearly broke me as much as it broke you. Seeing you that hurt scared me."

"I know, I know it did but I have to do this for Cassie. Jake knows something about that dagger and we can't just let it slip through our fingers, this could be the key to why Cassie got attacked. Normally, I wouldn't really care but this is different, if she can find something out then it will protect you and Melissa. We already lost Nick, we can't lose anyone else. I won't let us lose anyone else." Faye declared as she shook her head, Diana noticing the sadness that developed in green eyes and quickly the guilt caught up to her as she heaved a long breathe.

"No, your right. But please don't do anything sexual, if I find out he touched you I can't be held responsible for my actions. I'll rip his balls off and feed them to a dog, I swear." Diana snarled as she reached out to cup Faye's face carefully, pressing a light kiss to her nose as she smiled again. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, you just know how protective and possessive I am when it comes to you. What's mine is mine and what's mine is something I have to protect."

"I know and that's what I love about you, now, I have a boy to distract and you have a costume to flaunt. I'll see you when this is all over, safe me a dance." Faye winked before she gave Diana one last passionate lip lock before swirling around and brushing through the crowd, her green eyes tracking throughout the people till her eyes landed on her target and she smirked when she realized he was alone…perfect. "Great costume you got there."

"I'm just here for the beer." Jake chuckled as he grabbed a nearby cup, chugging the contents before scanning Faye over with a low whistle; he knew she was with Diana, but he couldn't help but let his eyes wander because whether he liked it or not Faye Chamberlain was hot and with a sigh he glanced around before spotting a familiar blonde. "Halloween is for kids, but nice outfit. Anyway, I better go find Cassie or whatever. I don't have time for games right now, maybe later."

"Maybe later? Come on, the old Jake wouldn't think twice about hanging out with me. I'll give you a tour, it'll be fun." Faye purred as she twisted the material of his jacket in her fist, playfully smiling up at him and the blonde boy rolled his eyes before caving under the seductive glance she was giving him and quickly she gave a flash of a smile before pulling her hood over her head and gesturing him forward with a single kink of her finger. "It'll be our secret, no need to tell Diana."

The brunette managed to stall time by showing him around the house, her steps careful and slow as she purposely tried to keep herself from leading him to the bedroom but once they reached the door she knew it was inevitable and reluctantly she entered it before biting her lip and watching him look around with a interest in his eyes. The brunette wrung her hand before mumbling something about the bedroom and nervously looking around, she needed a sign that Cassie was done and she needed it now; she really wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this.

"So…" Faye began as she turned to look at the blonde boy but she was quickly cut off as his lips pressed against hers, her eyes went wide as he dove back in for another kiss until the shock faded from her muscles and she threw her arms up to knock his off of her shoulders and backed up, hitting the wall as he continued to attack her mouth with his and when she fought against it he quickly trailed the kisses down her neck and smiled at her slightly. "Jake, stop…"

"What's wrong, Faye? I thought you said Diana didn't have to know." Jake panted with a dirty smirk on his face and right then and there Faye knew she had made a mistake, she quickly pushed him back and stared into his cold eyes and realized that the Jake she had once knew was long gone. "Come on, Faye, what happened to the girl who wasn't afraid to get down and dirty? Isn't this what you brought me up here for? Don't you want to slut yourself out a little more?"

"Fuck off, Jake." Faye hissed before she turned her back to the boy and tore through the room, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she threw herself through a throng of people before she was stopped as she crashed into a boy wearing a pig mask and a jacket and the anger she had felt at Jake finally let loose and exploded upon the innocent bystander. "Oh my God, walk much? Why don't you try watching where you're going freak?"

Faye stared at the pig-masked kid before she noticed a frown overtake his face before a white cloth descended upon her nose, the smell was sweet as she inhaled deeply before realizing exactly what she was breathing in and for a long moment she cursed her girlfriend for forcing them to bind the circle as she attempted to fight against the hands that held her close by the back of her head while the other clutched the front of her red hood. She was inwardly kicking herself for leaving Jake's side as she finally gave into the smell, her body going limp into the attacker's arms.

* * *

><p>Faye Chamberlain woke up to the feeling of something sharp slicing down her wrist, a scream of pain leaving her mouth as she snapped her head to see the face of Luke staring back at her, his eyes cold and a sinister smirk on his face as her blood trickled down her wrist and into a bottle. The thumping in her ears finally halted and she struggled to clasp a hand against her bleeding limb, wincing as she realized she was tied to a chair.<p>

"Get the hell away from her!"

"Fuck off, man!"

"If you lay one more hand on my girlfriend you are dead!" Diana yelled, her voice overpowering Adam and Melissa's as she began to yell and pull against her restraints, her frizzy brown hair moving wildly around her as she tried to get a glimpse of Faye but was finding it impossible due to the fact she was tied up and Faye's voice was coming from behind her.

"She bleeds just like us, but she's not." Luke spoke, his breathe warm against Faye's ear as she jerked herself away before wincing as the rope dug into the skin of her wrist, her green eyes tracking Luke as he moved towards the table with a sigh; Faye could barely breathe as she realized she had been kidnapped from a Halloween party by a band of witch hunters. "You've all bound your circle, you all have no one to blame but yourselves."

Luke continued to go on about a supposed legacy and Faye's eyes moved around slightly, looking to her left and frowning as she saw Cassie struggling against her rope before she shifted her eyesight to the right and glanced at Melissa, but all that mattered to her right now was the fact that she couldn't see her girlfriend. Faye was five seconds away from flipping out, she needed to know that Diana was safe because that was all that truly mattered; sure, Melissa was her best friend but Diana was the girls she loved and would do just about anything for.

"Watch the witch, but never trust him. For his every thought is a sin and every word a lie." The words brought tears to Faye's eyes as she simply hung her head, the heavy breathing of her friends filling the empty air as she realized they were just as freaked out as she was; there was no escaping this, they were surrounded by iron sulfide which left them powerless against anything Luke and the other witch hunters chose to do to them.

"Luke, don't do this. We're friends, remember?" Adam pleaded as he wiggled around against the rope again, turning his head slightly to glance at the curly haired teen who had lifted a glass bottle off of the table and turned to face them, a match held tightly between two of his fingers as he gave them a fleeting smirks before chuckling under his breathe. "You don't have to do this, you can create a new legacy. You can make this better, you don't have to kill us."

"No, I'm freeing you all from a life a sin." Luke replied with a smile as the sound of his footsteps fell against the wood before stopping, and all heads forced themselves to turn as four hearts stopped when they realized exactly who he had paused behind and a whimpering cry broke them as their eyes snapped shut in an attempt to deny the image happening before them. "Poor, poof Faye Chamberlain. The girl who slutted herself around and couldn't keep her mouth shut, you're a sin with or without your witchcraft."

"No, no! Luke, not her! Kill me, take me first." Diana begged as she yanked her arms harder against the ropes, not caring that they were tearing through her skin as she realized her girlfriend was about to go up in flames right behind her; her relationship with Faye had been a constant struggle but eventually they had sorted everything out and were in love, she'd take a bullet for Faye, she wasn't about to sit back and watch her girlfriend die. "Please, take me first!"

"You have a good heart, Diana, but I already picked my target." Luke sighed before dragging the match down the wood post beside him, the sound like nails on a chalk board as the strike of fire lit up the air and Faye gave a loud whimper before bowing her head and squeezing her eyes shut, ready to accept that her life was about to end. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. It'll be fast."

Cassie sat in her chair seething with anger as her blue eyes twinkled with a hostility that no one but herself realized was growing. Her mind began to wander off and she began to picture a life where she wasn't being bullied by Faye…it didn't feel right. She couldn't picture a life where she wasn't fighting with the brunette about something stupid regarding magic, she couldn't see herself not having that one person who made her want to jump off a cliff, and she certainly didn't want to think of a Circle where there bad girl wasn't around to keep them on their toes.

And then Cassie looked to her right and her eyes landed upon Diana who was quivering weakly in her chair, her eyes squeezed tight as she tried to hold back her sobs but Cassie could easily hear them. Realization dawned on her in that moment, while she had been picturing _her _life without Faye she hadn't even considered what _Diana's _life would be like without the feisty witch. Without Faye, Cassie knew that Diana would go back into that shell she had buried herself into. Without Faye they would lose the Diana they had come to know.

"No!" The scream ripped through the deathly silent air and the sound of shattering glass followed, Cassie's gasping breathes causing all of their attention to go to her as Luke flinched before stomping towards the table and grabbing yet another bottle, his gaze settling on Cassie this time and as the lit match fell into the bottle Cassie released a blood curling scream before gulfs of fire took over the body of Luke and they all winced away as the boy screamed before going down in flames.

Silence filled the air once Luke's body was gone, the sound of Adam's grunts breaking the trance as he finally tore through his rope before leaping from his chair and going to Diana first, his hands quickly working her ropes loose before she was up and heading towards Faye, her body clasping behind her girlfriend's chair as she hurriedly released her from her bounds before a sobbing Faye sprung up and overturned the chair as she jumped into her girlfriend's arms. Diana held the girl close, her lips dropping upon Faye's hair as she breathed in the smell of hairspray and vanilla…she had never loved the smells so much in her life.

"Shh, I got you. Your okay, baby. I got you." Diana soothed as she ran a tender hand over the back of Faye's head, tugging lovingly on one of the pigtails as she tried to calm the shorter witch down but Faye seemed to be too lost in her mind as she continued to cry into Diana's shoulder as her hands tightened against the material on the back of Diana's dress, her fingernails digging through the velvet and embedding slightly in the taller girl's shoulders as she winced. "Hey, Faye, I'm here. Everything's okay, he's gone and we're safe. Shh, I got you."

Adam stood back with Melissa and Cassie, the three of them watching the tender scene as they saw one of their strongest falling apart. Faye was laying all her cards out for them to see and it broke all their hearts, she had never been the one to cry but here she was sobbing like there was no tomorrow while Diana clung to her like white on rice. They all knew that the two girls were probably going to be inseparable for the next few days, maybe even weeks, they had almost lost each other and Adam bit his lip as he thought about how scared they must have been in that moment.

Faye didn't know why she couldn't control her emotions, she found the tighter she clung to Diana the more real everything seemed to become…she had almost died. On top of that Diana had offered herself up in Faye's place and to hear her own girlfriend begging to be killed first just about made Faye throw up. This whole night needed to go away, all the brunette witch wanted to do was go home and curl up in her bed with Diana wrapped tightly around her and her ear pressed against the taller witch's chest so she could hear every heart beat that sounded. She needed the skin to skin contact to make sure she was still alive, that she was still here.

Diana sighed into her girlfriend's hair, a few loose strands floating into the air at the movement as she tried to control her racing heart. This was the second time she had come way to close to losing the most important person to her, holding Faye like this made her flashback to that night when both Faye and Cassie had been attacked by Heather and she had come close to losing her girl then as well. Tightening her hold, Diana placed one last kiss on Faye's head before drawing away slowly.

"No…" Faye whispered as she moved her grip to the front of Diana's dress, making it impossible for the taller witch to move any further as Faye once against buried her face in her shoulder as the tears ceased and instead her body quivered with frightened shakes and Diana did her best to pry her girlfriend off but the brunette held tight and sniffled slightly against her skin. "If I let you go then you'll do something stupid again, you'll offer yourself up. I won't…I _can't _lose you, Diana. Promise you won't every do something like that again. Please."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me. I'm right here, we're both alive and everything's okay." Diana assured her as she pressed yet another series of kisses to soft locks before closing her eyes as she tried to figure out how to word her next thoughts, she knew the next words out of her mouth weren't going to make her girlfriend the happiest person ever. "I can't promise not to do that again though, Faye."

This tore the two apart as Faye looked at her with fire in her green eyes before she shook her head, shouldering past the taller witch and exiting the creepy boathouse they were in. Diana stood in shock for a moment before she turned to her friends who were looking from the door to Diana, all trying to figure out exactly what had pissed the other girl off enough to make her storm off. Melissa glanced at Diana and narrowed her eyes slightly before chasing after her best friend, Cassie shrugging at Adam who only pursed his lips before approaching Diana and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Faye! Faye, would you please slow down?" Melissa panted as she tried to catch up with her best friend who was still speed walking down the docks, her heels clicking against the wood as she practically left a trail of fire behind her angry stomps; Melissa was growing tired of always chasing after her best friend and she finally paused in her run as she threw her arms up before allowing them to drop at her side. "Don't run away like this, Faye. You do so much running away that one day someone isn't going to chase after you, don't push me away."

Faye whirled around to face the smaller brunette and quickly closed the distance between the two of them while staring down into dark brown eyes and the anger she had felt previously melted away as she finally allowed the tears to come silently, "She offered herself up for me and I couldn't do anything about it, she could have lost her life because of me and I was so scared that I couldn't even protest it. Is this how our lives are going to be now? Am I going to constantly be worried about whether or not I have a best friend and girlfriend anymore? I can't spend the rest of my life continuously making sure you and Diana are still alive, I can't breathe without the two of you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Faye. I'm still here with you, but you do such a good job of pushing me away that I'm afraid you're going to go too far one day and I won't be able to find my way back." Melissa admitted as she felt tears build up in her own eyes at the sight of her best friend finally opening herself up. "It's always been us, you and me…then love got in the way suddenly we were on two different sides of the world and we have yet to find our way back to being _us_. I get it, you love Diana and you'd do anything for her but I'm still here. I'm still _here_, Faye, but I can't keep chasing you."

"Then don't. I learned a long time to get along by myself, my mother acts like she loves me but half the time it's all just that…an act. I've learned to have no one and if I push you away it's because I know someday you're going to hurt me." Faye hissed as those walls built themselves back up in her green eyes as she stared down at Melissa who was watching her with saddened eyes. "You had Nick and look what happened there, he's gone and it's only a matter of time before we lose someone else so why get close to the people I'll end up losing? Why allow myself to get hurt when I can protect my heart?"

"You need someone, Faye. You can't just keep acting like your better off by yourself, I won't let you do that. I won't let you do this to yourself anymore. I'm not going anywhere." Melissa declared and before Faye could get another word in she was enveloped in a hug and it wasn't long before the shorter brunette felt hesitant arms wrap around her before Faye was completely buried in her embrace with sobs racking her small body; Melissa knew she wasn't going to let Faye go, she wasn't going to let the taller witch become bitter much like Dawn Chamberlain had, she wasn't about to let Faye vanish into the darkness that haunted witch after witch.

She was going to save her.

* * *

><p>The sound of crumpled paper made its way through the empty air of the Chamberlain's home, Faye tossing the note over her shoulder as she tried to hold back the sadness at the fact that her mother was once again away with Charles for a date. She needed her mother, even if it was just the presence of the woman in the house; she needed the feeling of having someone there with her so she didn't feel so alone. The brunette pulled the red ties off her hood, the material fluttering to the ground before she walked into her room and began to remove the braids of her pigtails.<p>

The brunette ran her hands through her hair once it was free before she made her way to the windows checked each one twice, but when she reached the last one she broke down; she didn't even realize that she needed to cry until her knees started buckling and she fell to the floor with body racking wails. She knew she was alone so she didn't even bother to mask the sound of hoarse screams as she clutched her hands to her chest and tried to find some control. Tonight had been a realization for her; she wasn't as strong as she tried to be. She couldn't ever remember being this afraid before in her life, never had such panic rushed through her.

In just the few seconds between the time she realized she was about to die to the moment she heard her own girlfriend risking her own life, so many thoughts had raced through her mind and so many things had made her almost buckle in her fear. Was this truly the end? Was Diana going to die because of her? Why was this happening to them, they were good witches? Did they truly do anything to actually deserve this? Did she tell Diana she loved her? Was this the fear Nick had felt before he had died?

The brunette was so wrapped up in her tears she didn't even notice that she was no longer alone, she didn't feel a familiar set of arms draw her close, and she didn't even see the tears leaking down a brunette's face as she tried to comfort the broken witch. They had all been through so much tonight, but Faye had been through the worst as her life had been two seconds away from being taken and all her friends would've had to sit back and watch her burst into flames. Things had become too real for them; everything about their legacy became a burden tonight.

"What are you doing here?" Faye croaked as she leaned away from Diana, pushing herself into a standing position as she curled her arms around her stomach in a false sense of self-protection, she winced when warm hands enveloped her biceps and she was drawn into a closer embrace, her body know flush against Diana's as the brunette kissed her forehead. "I thought I got rid of you tonight, you can't even make a simple promise to me. I don't want you here."

"I can't make that promise because you are my girlfriend, Faye. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I have to protect you, you are what keeps me breathing." Diana explained forcefully, her brown eyes burrowing down into green as she watched the orbs before hers water slightly before the tears were blinked away. "Don't push me away because of what happened, hold me closer because I'm just as afraid as you are. You almost died, but I had to watch it. I had to sit idly by why the girl I love waited on a witch hunter to end her life. My heart was breaking and I couldn't breathe, I had to offer myself up because it was the only thing that made sense in that moment."

"You can't do that, Diana. You can't leave me all alone, I watched Melissa fall apart when Nick died and I can't do that. I'm not strong like Melissa, I'm not smart like Adam, I'm not logical like Cassie, or perfect like you. I'm just…Faye." The brunette whimpered as she rolled her reddened eyes before biting her lower lip as she tried to fight back another round of tears.

"And that's the best thing about you. Your just Faye and that's what I love, you're the Faye that makes me laugh and makes me want to roll my eyes every five seconds. You're the Faye who brings me flowers and is secretly a closeted romantic. You're the Faye who breaks down when you think no one is around and the Faye who I love. You think you're not perfect, but you are." Diana whispered as she cupped the shorter girl's cheeks, wiping a stray tear from the tanned skin as she gave a half-smile before sniffling lightly as she shrugged. "You're _my _perfect."

Faye felt everything melt away at those words as she swallowed around the lump in her throat before shaking her head, for once in her life she was at a loss for words. Her heart felt like it was growing in size and suddenly she felt like the Grinch, she swore her heart was warming and beating again as she stared into warm chocolate orbs that held every thing she'd ever need. With a shake of her head, Faye connected her mouth with Diana's and both brunettes seeped into the contact as they held tight to what they needed the most in life.

Vowing to never let go again.


	2. Written In The Stars

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, I got such positive reviews on the last chapter that I decided to make this an on-going story of a bunch of one-shots featuring Fayana so I'll basically just be putting them up as I write them. No time frame really. This chapter will have two parts, so be prepared, I'll have it up by Sunday afternoon(:**

* * *

><p>Wrapped in a faded old leather jacket, Diana Meade painfully squeezed her eyes shut before burrowing her nose in the material and trying to breathe in the smell that lingered. The brunette was sitting in a corner booth of the Conant restaurant wrapped in her girlfriend's favorite jacket; the one Faye had accidentally left at her house one rainy Thursday afternoon when Dawn had requested her daughter come earlier than she was used to. Diana had been meaning to give it back to the younger witch, but every time she picked it up she always ended up placing it back safely in her closet because she liked having a piece of Faye whenever she couldn't have the real thing.<p>

Kinda like now.

She and Faye had gotten into the mother of all arguments six days before and both brunettes had been steering clear of each other ever since. It had been a silly banter that turned into a real argument regarding Faye's jealousy towards Diana's friendship with Adam and Diana's insecurities regarding Jake being back in town. Words had been hissed at each other, thrown like acid as both girls cringed away from each other before Diana had laid the final blow and called her own girlfriend a whore. Never had she seen such hurt wash through Faye's green eyes as the brunette physically recoiled herself before she gave Diana a simple shake of her head before vanishing out of the Meade household.

Diana missed her girlfriend, she literally ached for her. Everything she did somehow came back to the reckless witch she had come to love, whether it was a Physics test or making her bed in the morning, it always seemed to fall back on Faye. She had called and texted her girlfriend several times only to be answered with voicemails and blank texts, flowers had been sent with loving notes attached but all had somehow ended up in her locker completely wilted, and smiles shot across the room at the shorter brunette were broken by Melissa who simply glared at Diana before taking a hold of Faye's elbow and leading her in the opposite direction…nothing was working.

"Is this seat taken?" Diana was pulled from her thoughts as she glanced up to see her father awkwardly standing beside the booth with a half-smile on his lips, his handsome face twisted with doubt before a breathe of relief left him when Diana nodded her okay and he slid across from her before looking into his daughter's troubled brown eyes. "Adam called and said you've been curled up here for a good three hours, said something about you and Faye fighting. I know I may seem like I don't care, but I am here to listen to you because you're my daughter and I love you."

Things had been tense between father and daughter when Diana had come out with her relationship with Faye, Charles had simply curled his lip up before looking away from the pair who stood before him with their fingers intertwined. Diana knew his bitterness regarded the failed relationship he had with Dawn, Diana had refused to even kiss Faye until their parents had split up and when the two adults had finally ended whatever they were doing with each other, Faye had practically attacked Diana on the couch and the taller brunette still to this day couldn't find a reason to complain about it.

"Adam's father told you about Amelia correct?" Charles demanded as he furrowed his brow, watching as his daughter gave a hesitant nod before turning her eyes away from him; he hated how he had reacted to Dianna admitting to being with Faye, it had just surprised him but it had also opened his eyes to the reality of it all and with a heavy breathe of air he looked at his teenaged daughter again and puffed out his chest before biting his lower lip. "Adam and Cassie aren't the only ones in your Circle who have destinies, you yourself have a destiny. You have a love that was written in the stars as well, Diana. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Diana furrowed her brow in an expression that matched her father's before following his line of sight and her breathe caught in her throat as she noticed Faye walking into the restaurant with Cassie and Melissa, all three girls laughing but Diana only had eyes for the tallest girl whose green eyes were brightened with that spark that always made her heart light up. Swallowing hard around the lump in her throat, Diana allowed her eyes to trek over Faye's perfect body before she bit her lower lip and forced herself to turn her attention back to her father who had adverted his own gaze down to the table with a locked jaw as his finger dragged against the wooden edges.

"Are you saying Faye and I…?" Diana whispered as she gapped openly, her heart picking up in speed when her father simply looked at her with a pained expression before slowly nodding his head in consent to her thoughts and everything suddenly turned to white noise as the truth fell upon her shoulders and seemed to weight her down. "All that time I fought my draw towards Faye and the whole time it was all just destiny, everything I did was supposed to lead me to her and it did. But wait, doesn't that mean you and Ms. Chamberlain were supposed to be together?"

"It's written in the stars, but fate has a funny way of throwing some curve balls our way. You and Faye are bonded stronger than Faye's mother and I, we don't have the same connection you two girls do. Diana, you have to get her back." Charles ordered softly as he reached out a hand, taking a hold of one of his freaked out daughter's before giving it a light squeeze before his dark eyes turned serious as he looked deep into the brunette teen's orbs. "You have a destiny, a legacy built for you and you have to honor it. Faye's mother and I couldn't do that so it's up to you two girls, you can't let your love be strayed away from the right path."

"What am I supposed to do, Dad? She won't even look at me." Diana reminded him as she chanced a glance Faye's way, the said witch too focused on whatever Cassie was saying to realize her girlfriend was sitting a few seats away; all Diana wanted to do in that moment was rush across the café floors and take Faye in her arms, she'd promise the feisty witch whatever she wanted as long as she stayed in her arms for the rest of forever. "If our love is so destined, so set in the stars, then why do I feel like I'm a hundred miles away from her right now?"

"I never said your love was going to be easy, no love is easy. Your strong though and I know you can make it through this, I know you can win back Faye because I've raised you to be a fighter. Don't give up on this, Diana. Bad things happen when you mess with fate." Charles warned as he stood and leaned over the booth table, dropping a gentle kiss upon his daughter's forehead before drawing away to stare into her troubled brown eyes. "Don't worry so much, you'll win her back by following your heart and listening to what everything but your brain says."

With those encouraging words, Charles disappeared as fast as he appeared, Diana watching him go before her eyes unconsciously tracked themselves to Faye's and her stomach flip flopped when she caught green orbs and held them long enough to manage a hesitant smile, the sentiment reluctantly returned before Faye ducked her head and looked away. Diana glanced at Melissa who rolled her eyes and looked away before the brunette locked eyes with Cassie, the blonde giving her a bright smile and a small wave before gesturing towards the front of the café and the leader of the Circle furrowed her brow before following the head jerks and her ears perked up as a soft song came upon the radio.

Lyrics poured throughout the air and Diana smiled sadly at the words that she recognized so well, the words that Faye had confessed to feeling a strong bond to. With a thankful nod Cassie's way, Diana focused her energy on the radio and slowly the music became louder till Faye paused in her speech and her green eyes widened as she spun on the stool to look at the radio before glancing to Diana who simply flexed her mouth up at the corners as she tried to get Faye to understand what she was feeling. She watched the younger witch for a long moment, her brown eyes seeing the way Faye's chest heaved several times before dropping into a slow pattern as she blinked away what appeared to be tears.

Halfway through the song Faye leaped from her seat and brushed out of the café, the bell ringing above the door and Diana was on her feet before the door could close and quickly she followed behind her girlfriend as she watched the green eyed girl storm off. As much as she hated when Faye walked away, she knew she'd never grow tired of chasing after her; the smaller brunette could run for miles and by the end of it Diana knew she'd still be trailing behind. Finally, Diana was close enough and she reached out to grab the brunette's arm and force her to slow down.

"Stop running from me, Faye. It's almost been a week since we've talked, this is not how a relationship is supposed to work." Diana panted as she glanced up at the sky, the dark clouds looming over them as thunder softly clapped in the background; she just wanted her girlfriend back, she wanted to be happy again and the only way to achieve that was to have Faye smiling at her like she was the only person in the world. "Let's talk, not here, but let's talk somewhere that's not going to pour down on us."

"No, you want to talk. Let's talk." Faye declared with a chipper tone, pulling her arm from Diana's grip as she straightened her shoulders before forcing a smile and watching as Diana shifted nervously along the dock they were standing on. "Let's talk about how you always run straight into Adam's arms after our fights, let's talk about how I never seem to live up to the great legacy of Adam Conant, let's talk about how you always side with him when we're arguing. So if you _really _want to talk to me, you are not going to like what comes out of my mouth."

Diana wanted to respond with a harsh comment but all the could do was stare into grass green orbs and see the fire building up in them and for a moment everything around her disappeared as she began to fumble around in her brain for an intelligent response but all she could do was think about the words her father had spoken before and instead she swallowed around the lump in her throat before looking at her girlfriend with all the love and adoration she could muster, "You are my destiny, Faye."

"What are you talking about?" Faye snapped back as she looked at her girlfriend with a freaked out expression, stepping away from the brunette who only closed the distance between them as thunder gave another clap and a bolt of lightning split through the air but neither girls cared as they stared each other down with a look of wonder in both sets of eyes. "How do we go from arguing to you deciding that I'm suddenly your destiny?"

"Cassie and Adam, their written in the stars. Their love is meant to be and they are to be forever." Diana explained and she watched as her girlfriend rolled her eyes, but the brunette grabbed a hold of Faye's hand and gave it a squeeze causing green eyes to meet hers as she gave a light smile. "We're written in the stars too, Faye. You and I are meant to be, you're my happy ever after and no one can take that away from us. I don't want Adam, I don't need Adam. I have everything I could ever want right here in front of me, you have to believe me when I say that."

"Please, you actually_ believe _that written in the stars bullshit? You actually think that our love is destined to come through?" Faye scoffed as she yanked her hand away from the taller girl, her eyes full of tears as she tried to shake them away but found herself unable to as she realized she was once again breaking. "I can't keep doing this with you, I can't keep breaking down whenever I fight with you. I look at you and I see a future and I see love, but then I turn around and it's like I don't know what to say or do. Sometimes I feel like we're bonded for life, but other times it's like you're a million miles away.

"Faye, I never meant to ever cause you pain. I never meant to be distant, I just didn't understand what was going on. I never have." Diana admitted softly as she bowed her head before raising it up to stare at the person she had given her heart to. "I spent years trying to figure out why I felt a pull towards you, I didn't understand why it felt like I was attached to an invisible rope that pulled me closer when you were around. Everything you did to me was perfect, it may have pissed me off but at the end of the day you were too perfect to mess up."

"I am _dark_, I'm a darkness that you don't deserve to have around you. You deserve someone who can give you everything you want, but I can't do that. I can give you pain and heartache, but I can't be the person Adam was…" Faye began but she was quickly cut off as Diana moved closer to her with a shake of her head and a sadness lingering in her dark eyes and that caused another sharp pain to shoot through Faye as she realized how much sorrow she had filled Diana with in a few short sentences.

"I don't want you to be Adam, I don't want you to be prince charming, I just want you to be you. I don't love anyone the way I love you, Faye. No one but you makes me feel like I'm at the top of the world, no one but you knows how to make me smile, and no one but you makes my heart feel better. You don't bring any darkness to me, Faye, all you bring is light." Diana whispered as she reached out, capturing a fly away hair that was swirling around Faye's ear and gently tucking it behind her ear as she gave the brunette the softest of smiles.

Both girls stared at one another while the words spoken sunk in and both were trying to decide what to say next, they couldn't figure out where their relationship was going. It seemed that every time something good happened, something bad came along to erase it and they were both always left fighting to make sure things stayed the same. They didn't want to have a relationship that was on constant watch, they wanted to be able to be with one another without watching what they were saying in hopes that it wouldn't cause a fight.

"I think we need to take a break."

Faye's voice was barely above a whisper and Diana felt as if someone had reached into her chest and ripped her heart out as the words swirled around her ears, settling in the pit of her stomach as it lurched painfully. This conversation was never supposed to go in this direction, this was supposed to be the part where Faye fell into her arms and kissed her, telling her how glad she was to be back with her and that she would never let her go. The brunette simply stood their gapping as she looked at her girlfriend; the smaller witch had a pained expression on her face as she shifted nervously before glancing down at her feet and looking back at Diana with watery orbs.

"I need some space to figure this all out, I need to work this through in my head because right now I can't even think straight around you." Faye confessed with a bitter laugh, reaching up to run a shaky hand through her hair as she looked at Diana for a long moment before ducking away quickly as she bit her lower lip and shook her head; she couldn't believe she was doing this. "I'm not meant to feel this weak, you make me so happy but you also make me feel like I can't do anything without you by my side. We need some time to figure things out for ourselves."

"No,_ I _don't. I have everything figured out perfectly, you're the one who is confused. I know what I want and that's you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and if you think I'm going to just let you go then you're a dumbass." Diana scoffed and Faye's head snapped up as she stared at the taller witch in shock, Diana wasn't much for cussing. "You're my girlfriend, whether you like it or not, I'll give you some space but I'm not going to stop fighting for you. You are my destiny, Faye Chamberlain, and I won't let you walk away from that."

Diana gave Faye one more once over before turning her back to her and walking away, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso as she shivered from the coldness while the thunder silenced her sobs. When she was sure she was far enough away, Diana pulled the collar of Faye's jacket up to her nose and breathed in heavily before allowing her eyes to flutter close; she meant what she had said, she wasn't going to stop fighting for Faye till she was back in her arms, no matter how long it took she had a destiny that she intended to fulfill.


	3. Yellow Roses

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, things have been crazy and hard but I'm not giving up on this story. Jan 5 can't come soon enough, I miss my Secret Circle...anyway, here's the next chapter and I'll try and start updating faster. Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>"Faye, you have roses down here…again." Dawn Chamberlain called as she leaned against the banister, looking up the staircase till she saw her daughter come around the corner with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed over her chest as she stomped down each step. "Sweetheart, maybe you should just give her a call or at least tell her to stop sending these flowers. I know you're trying to separate yourself, but it's been a month and your circle isn't going to strengthen with you ignoring Diana."<p>

"Our circle is doing just fine, just because I don't believe in the written in the stars crap Diana spewed out doesn't mean I'm ditching my other friends." Faye scoffed as she lifted the card from the roses, pocketing the white envelope as she ran her fingertips over the soft buds before allowing the smallest of smiles to grace her lips; Diana knew how much she loved yellow roses. "I needed time to figure out some stuff and she's making it really, _really _hard to do that. With all the texts, flowers, magic crap, and all the other romantic shit…I'm so confused."

Dawn approached her daughter and set her hands on her shoulders, her eyes widening in surprise when Faye turned in her embrace and hugged her mother close. Both she and Faye had never been the affection type, especially when it came to one another, but there they stood in the foyer with their arms tangled and their eyes squeezed shut. Dawn hated the pain her little girl had dealt with through her life, and when Diana had come into Faye's world it was like all that sadness got washed away but ever since they had taken that break Faye had closed herself off to the world and her emotions were once again hidden behind the wall in her green eyes, the wall she had built up due to her past.

"I know your hurting, Faye, I know that but maybe you and Diana need to talk." Dawn offered and instantly the smaller brunette was out of her arms and wiping her hands over her eyes, her head shaking back and forth as she tried to tell her mother no. "Nuh-uh, you're in so much pain and it's breaking my heart to see you like this. You love Diana and there's no use in running from that, stop trying to deny your feelings because that's what is confusing you. Not Diana. You have all this love inside of you and you're so afraid to give it away, I have taught you all the wrong things in life. But please, _please _let me get this one right. Go find Diana and talk to her."

Faye stared at her mother for a long moment, sensing the seriousness before she grabbed a hold of the roses and made her way back up the stairs. The brunette slammed her bedroom door shut and added the flowers to the multiple bouquets thrown in the corner; there was every type of flower, but every single dozen held at least one yellow Rose. Clasping on her bed, Faye reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed the note before her fingers teared through the envelope till she reached the little white sheet of paper. Her green eyes ate up the words before her:

_**Faye,**_

_**This is bouquet number forty. I told you I'm not giving up on this and I truly meant it, you're the one for me and I know it. Please just text me or call me, anything. I need something from you because I'm falling apart, I need you Faye. You're the one person I want with me right now and your not here, so please just give me something to let me know you still care.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Diana.**_

The smaller witch bit her lower lip before slipping the note back into the envelope and glancing at her cell phone, her hand hesitantly wrapped around the cell before she pulled up her text messages and allowed her thumb to hang over the keyboard before slowly typing out a message. Once it was sent she turned her phone off quickly and tossed it onto to the nightstand, her body falling back upon the mattress as she buried her face in her hands and questioned herself on why she was doing what she was doing. After all the pain she had gone through, why couldn't just hang onto the good?

Why couldn't she hang onto Diana?

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you should try and do something a little different? Flowers every day must be pretty boring, pull a Lucy Diamond and make a bat signal! Or maybe eve dance around with a pool stick, that was like super hot during the movie." Adam joked as he sat across from Diana in a booth in his family café, Cassie smacking him on the arm as he spoke causing the boy to laugh as he pulled back slightly and cupped his now throbbing bicep. "Ow, what was that for? I'm just making a suggestion! You don't need to go all kung-fo on me!"<p>

"Okay, that is the last time you get to watch any type of movie from Faye's house." Cassie scolded as she threw a French fry at her boyfriend, the boy laughing as he pulled away and gave her a small smile while Diana watched with jealousy in her eyes because she missed bantering with Faye like that but quickly she forced a smile as Cassie turned her attention back upon her. "This boy has been quoting D.E.B.S since Tuesday. We went to Faye's for the night and he picked it out, he's been singing Erasure for five days straight! It's not normal."

"You actually saw her? How's she doing? I see her in school, but you know how good Faye is at putting up a front." Diana murmured as she leaned forward on the table, crossing her arms as she looked from Cassie to Adam, both shifting their gazes away from her as they nervously adverted their eyes causing her to pout her lower lip as she looked down slightly. "No way, please tell me. I've been sending flowers, but I haven't gotten a single response from her. Every time we have our meetings she avoids me and sticks to Melissa like glue, I haven't talked to her in a month."

"She's distant with everyone aside from Melissa, Diana. She barely wants to do magic and even her mother says her grades have begun to slip since your supposed break." Cassie admitted as she two leaned back in the booth, Adam's strong arm draping around her shoulders causing her to smile up at him before they glanced back to the sulking brunette. "You can only do so much, Diana. Maybe it's time for you to step back and let Faye do her thing, why don't you let Faye try and win you back? You've tried for a month, let her see that it goes both ways.

"It doesn't go both ways, Cassie. I screwed up, I made a mistake and it's supposed to be me wooing her back. I'm trying to give her space, but it's really hard because I love her so much and I feel this pull towards her. My body literally needs to be next to hers twenty-four seven, it's almost unhealthy." Diana admitted with a bitter laugh as she dragged her finger around the rim of her coffee mug, shaking her head as she thought about the younger witch who had managed to steal her heart with a single smile. "You two of all people should know how I feel about her, you feel it for one another. Cassie, you can't tell me that if you messed up with Adam you wouldn't do everything in your power to get him back…same to you, Adam. I need her to breathe."

Adam and Cassie traded looks because Diana was right, the thought of hurting one another made them physically cringe as they cuddled closer together and realized just how badly Diana must have felt in this moment; her girlfriend was a million miles away, emotionally. Faye was giving her the cold shoulder and they couldn't imagine how badly it must have hurt to have your girlfriend turning away from you or avoiding you any chance they got. Cassie sighed as she glanced at her watch and realized how late it was, they were supposed to be meeting at the house for another meeting and she knew she needed to beat Jake there so he wouldn't have a chance to snoop around.

"Look, it's getting late and we have a meeting. Are you coming this time? You and Faye both haven't been to one in almost three weeks, we're supposed to be a circle." Cassie pointed out as she began to slide out of the booth, Adam joining her as he helped her into her jacket before glancing down at his ex-girlfriend who was still staring down into her empty cup as she heaved a breathe and shook her head no. "Diana, you can't keep running away from this. You need to fix this with Faye, for the sake of your heart and your head. We have a circle that needs mending."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe the next meeting." Diana shrugged as she turned her gaze out the window before Cassie rolled her blue eyes and grabbed a hold of Adam's hand, storming from the café.

Diana allowed herself to drift into her own mind as she thought of Faye, she wondered how the other brunette was doing in this moment and she wondered if she had gotten the roses. Her heart literally ached for her girl to be back in her arms, she needed to have the feeling of warmth against her body and she needed to have the love that Faye surrounded her with. Biting her lower lip, Diana curled into the corner of her booth and played with the sleeve of her jacket before shaking her head and deciding in that moment that there was no way she was going to give up on Faye, the younger witch was worth a fight and she was determined to see this one through.

* * *

><p>Neither girl showed up to the next few meetings at the abandoned house and the air was quiet around them as they sat spread out throughout the room. There was no huffing from Faye or babbling from Dianna, and all Cassie could hear was the tapping of Melissa's heels as she paced back and forth and sighed heavily every few minutes. Adam frowned and threw himself back against the couch, his arms crossing themselves over his chest as he glanced at his girlfriend who was pouting her lower lip while keeping her chill blue eyes on Jake as he looked around curiously and occasionally picked up a few loose items that were spread across the table.<p>

"This is really weird, I can almost hear myself thinking and Melissa pacing is really driving me up a wall right now." Jake muttered as he finally broke the silence, glancing over at Melissa as he gave her a dimpled half-smile before setting aside a crystal ball and running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair as he frowned, Melissa clasping on a nearby chair. "Those two need to get over themselves, we're never going to be able to defend ourselves if we don't have the proper training. We need to bond as a circle, but their not playing fair."

"Oh please, don't start. You don't know anything about Faye and Diana." Adam snarled as he glared at the blonde boy, no matter what he wasn't going to get over the way he always was staring at Cassie with a puppy dog love look in his eyes; he was sick of Jake acting like he belonged, the boy had just come into their lives and taken over Nick's place like it was no big deal. "I don't think they need to get over themselves, I think they need to get back together. It's so obvious they are into each other still and we all know how stubborn Faye can be. Diana said their written in the stars, so how hard can it be to convince them to get back together?"

"They were annoyingly mushy when they were together, it was disgusting. I know you think that they were good for each other, but they fought all the time." Jake reminded him, tossing a candle from one hand to the other before glancing over his shoulder as Melissa rolled her eyes before lazily glancing down at her phone as her thumbs worked across the buttons. "Faye was always pushing Diana's buttons, and Diana was always putting Faye down…that doesn't sound like happy ever after, written in the stars kinda love to me. I think it sounds like bad news."

"Once again, you don't know anything about them." Adam shot back before pushing himself up and slowly crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced out a dusty window; he hated the way Jake thought he could just judge Faye and Diana the way he did like it was no big deal. "As much as it pains me to admit, Jake is right in one area. They need to work this out because we do need to work on our magic, but we always need to remember they were really happy together. Everyone knows that without Faye and Diana being Faye and Diana the two of them are unbearable. Faye is snarky and dangerous, and Diana is depressing and whiney. We need to save our girls."

"I don't know about this, guys. Diana called Faye a whore, that's the worst thing you could ever call her. It was a really low blow, Faye was absolutely heartbroken." Melissa chirped, her voice carrying through the room as she looked at her friends before glancing down at her phone and standing; she didn't like seeing Faye in the state she was in, it was hard for her to go and see her best friend when she was so broken. "I know you all want them back together or whatever, but maybe you need to let them work this out together. We can't go poking our nose where it doesn't belong."

"I agree," Jake nodded as he glanced at Melissa before zipping his jacket up and folding his arms over his chest as his blonde eyebrows furrowed at their own accord.

"Guys, we have to at least try." Cassie whispered with a shake of her head before glancing up at her boyfriend, Adam extending his hand and helping her up before she tucked herself into his side and he slid a comfortable arm around her shoulders. "How about this, we give it a few tries and if they don't have any progress then we give up and let them work it out on our own? It'll be safe and easy, we won't necessary be meddling just…pushing them in the right direction."

Melissa bit her lower lip before looking from Adam to Cassie and seeing their pleading eyes and quickly she rolled her eyes before shrugging her shoulders and deciding that she had to do whatever made Faye happy and the brunette was truly only happy when she was with Diana, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when Faye gets pissed off."

"Okay, here's the plan…" Cassie smiled.

* * *

><p>Cassie watched as Diana strolled down the hallway, pausing to smile at passing friends and converse quietly before continuing down the hallway and stopping at her locker. The shorter blonde scurried down the hallway and crashed into Adam, grunting as their chests made a quick impact before he steadied her and both their gazes fell upon the tall brunette who was spinning her combination with a concentrated look on her face. Cassie pressed a finger to her lips as Adam opened his mouth to speak, her head motioning towards the lockers as Diana yanked hers open and a paper fluttered to the ground.<p>

"I wrote a small letter telling Diana that Faye got her flowers and she loved them, I figured Melissa was right about us starting small. What's the worst that a letter could do?" Cassie shrugged as she glanced up at her boyfriend who gave her a bright smile before rewarding her with a quick kiss but as she pulled away she noticed Faye strutting down the hallway with Melissa at her side as both of them talking quietly. "Oh shit, Faye's coming this way. We need to get out of here."

"Faye, I got your note. Thank you." Diana spoke and instantly Cassie cringed as she paused and watched the way Faye's eyebrows furrowed as she came to a screeching halt and approached the taller brunette with a dangerous glint to her eye and quickly she snatched the white paper from Diana's fingertips and allowed her green eyes to trek over the note before she frowned causing Diana to blush slightly. "That is from you, right? I found it in my locker."

"Abort, abort the mission!" Cassie screeched as she grabbed a hold of her boyfriend's jacket sleeve, yanking him along with a desperate look to her blue eyes but Adam seemed stuck in his spot as he watched the scene before him take place as Diana and Faye began to quietly argue back and forth. "Adam, we have to go right now! If they catch us we're…"

"Cassie!" Two voices blended together causing the shorter witch to freeze as she spun around to see Diana and Faye stomping towards her with matching scowls as they paused before her and gave her cold glares before Diana glanced down at Faye and looked back Cassie. "I found this note in my locker and I foolishly believed it was Faye's writing, which is horrible since I've been dating her for almost a year and can't even recognize her handwriting."

"Its fine, everyone makes mistakes every now and then. Don't blame yourself." Faye defended, her green eyes unconsciously glancing up at Diana who gave her a blushing smile before glancing down at her shoes and giggling like a school girl. "It's not like you planted this, Cassie is the one meddling in something that doesn't concern her. You two need to face the fact that Diana and I are taking a break from one another, we're not breaking up, we're just taking a small break so I can figure out my shit. Please don't start screwing around with mine or my girlfriend's lives, it doesn't concern the two of you."

With that Faye turned on her heels and left the group standing there, Diana's brown eyes locked firmly on the tile below her and for a moment Cassie thought she was going to cry but suddenly the older witch raised her gaze and she stepped back in shock when she saw the bright beam on the girl's face, "Did you hear what she just said? She said we're taking a small break and she's just figuring _her _stuff out, she even referred to me as her girlfriend and stuck up for me! Maybe there is hope."

Diana skipped away and Melissa glanced at them with a shake of her head before watching as the taller brunette vanished around the corner before she laughed under her breathe, "Okay I'll give you props on that one. Seems like Fayana is definitely getting back on track."


	4. Standing On Lunch Tables

**A/N: We're going to get a little insight on Melissa and Faye's friendship, I know Faye isn't nearly as soft as I'm about to make her but for the sake of this story she's going to be and after Fire/Ice I truly think Melissa and Faye care about each other.**

**A/N: I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but it'll do. Tell me what you guys think, I love hearing from you all(:**

* * *

><p>Dawn Chamberlain yawned as she puttered down the steps, shivering as she wrapped her robe around herself tighter before looking at the clock and realizing it was only seven thirty in the morning; she had been awaken by the sound of giggling and doors being closed, the sight of fall leaves greeting her when she sat up and looked out her window. The blonde woman knew that Faye and Melissa had awoken early to go play in the fall wonderland and the mother carefully scurried to the window and peeked outside, her lips curving into a smile at the sight of her sixteen-year-old daughter throwing leaves into a pile while a seventeen-year-old Melissa helped her.<p>

"Those two never seem to grow up." Dawn laughed to herself as she leaned against the wall to watch out the window, her eyes eating up the sight of her daughter laughing as Melissa tackled her and began to throw leaves in her face; the two brunettes had always been friends, something Dawn had been thankful for because Melissa had always been a good influence on her sneaky daughter, and the other girl had always been there when she couldn't be.

The woman watched for a few more minutes before vanishing off into the kitchen and preparing breakfast for the two teens she knew would be stumbling inside any minute and soon enough twin giggles filled the air as the teenagers came piling into the kitchen laughing and playfully shoving each other. With a small smile on her face, Dawn set two plates of pancakes on the bar and watched Faye's eyes light up as she skipped her way over to the food and plopped down with Melissa at her side, both allowing themselves to be warmed by the taste of buttermilk pancakes that easily washed themselves down their throats as they moaned from the taste.

"What's the special occasion, Mom? You never make pancakes anymore." Faye questioned as she cut off another corner, smiling at the fluffy taste that melted upon her tongue before glancing to her mother who was busy cleaning up the mess she had made.

"I don't know, you girls have been up for a while playing in the leaves and I remember making these every time you did when you were younger so I thought I'd do it today. Try and hurry up, you both have school in about an hour." Dawn pointed out before she wiped her hands clean on a dishtowel, pressing a kiss to the side of Faye's head before leaving the room with a skip in her step; she wasn't sure why she was so happy, but today just felt like one of those days where nothing could go wrong.

"Your mother is awful happy, I thought she'd be pretty pissed we were playing outside like that. Remember that one time when we were like seven and we decided we wanted to have a snowman inside the house? I thought she was going to explode with anger." Melissa chuckled as she took a small bite of her food, watching her best friend perk her lips into a smile at the memory before nodding her head as she sipped on her orange juice. "Or that time when we wanted to make sandwiches on our own and we both ended up needing to get stitches?"

"We're pretty good friends, aren't we?" Faye sighed as she licked her lips free of syrup before watching Melissa nod in agreement as she smiled at the younger witch before bopping their shoulders together, Faye laughing as she and her best friend dug back into their breakfast; both knew they'd be lost without one another, it was a fact.

Without Faye, Melissa knew she'd be scared to do much and she never would have had the strength to approach Nick and without Melissa, Faye figured she'd be getting into more trouble than she could handle and Diana probably wouldn't have spared her a second glance. The two were each other's down falls, they were each other's rocks because no one understood them and no one could put up with their personalities; they were a force that nobody dared go up against. It wasn't a secret that Faye was protective of Melissa and it wasn't a surprise that Melissa was ready to jump to Faye's defense whenever it was necessary; it was something that Chance Harbor had learned long ago.

Faye wasn't thankful for a lot of things, but if she had to list a few Melissa was in the top five; she wasn't sure what she'd do without the other girl there to calm her down or bring out the good in her. They had met when they were five when Melissa was being bullied by a kid on the playground and little Faye Chamberlain, white sundress and pigtails, marched over and kicked the bully right in between his legs before taking a hold of Melissa's hand and tugging her away to play in the sandbox…everything else, as they say, was history. From that age onward the two had been inseparable, Melissa always trailing after her best friend in an attempt to make sure Faye wasn't getting into too much trouble.

So when Diana and Nick had come into the picture, the two had found themselves struggling to keep up with one another; whether it was Melissa was too busy with Nick or Faye was on a date with Diana, they began to lose to touch. After Nick's death, an invisible rope tugged the two friends back to reality and soon everything seemed to go back to normal for the pair, their reliance was on each other. Even with all the drama with Diana, Melissa was always there to catch Faye when she fell or wipe away tears that streamed down her face; so when Faye had called Melissa the night before in tears, the smaller brunette hadn't hesitated to leave the safety of her warm bed and hurry to her best friend's side.

"Thanks for being there for me last night, I don't know what I would've done if they hadn't showed up. I was a complete wreck." Faye whispered as she drug a piece of her pancake through a pool of syrup, glancing up at her best friend with a half-smile and watching as Melissa abandoned her food in favor of wrapping her in a sideways hug and resting her head on Faye's shoulder.

"You know that you don't have to thank me, it's what friends are for. You did the same thing for me when I was having nightmares about Nick, you've been there for me more times than I can count and I promised you I wasn't going to let you get lost in the darkness anymore." Melissa replied as she propped her chin on Faye's shoulder her best friend looking down at her with a fond spark to her green orbs before resting her head on top of Melissa's and heaving a long sigh of air. "Look, Faye, don't over think what happened. Diana was in the wrong…"

"Was she…?"

**Flashback**

Faye watched as Diana mouthed the words written in her book, her fingers tugging at the corners of the paper as she carefully flicked through the pages she had already memorized, the corner of Faye's mouth tipped into the smallest hint of a smile as she watched her girlfriend before sucking in a deep breathe and shaking her head and she bit her lower lip and stepped forward slightly, "You are so cute when your buried in a book."

Diana jumped slightly as her head bounced up to stare at the beautiful girl standing in the doorway of the old abandoned house they used as a hide out, for a moment she felt all the air around her evaporate before she swallowed around the lump in her throat in favor of setting her book aside and gathering all her strength together as she tried to remember how to move, "Hi."

"Hey, sorry I scared you. I came to think and saw a light was on, I was thinking maybe Cassie was here but your way better than little blondie." Faye smirked as she shed her jacket and draped it on a nearby chair, her heels tapping against the hardwood floors as she moved throughout the house and dragged her fingers against the dusty things lying around; she could feel Diana staring at her, she could feel the burn of brown eyes tracing every move she made. "You know, when we first found this place and spent every waking moment in it, I truly found it to be the best part of my day. The way you and Adam would attempt to clean it up while Melissa, Nick, and I sat back and just watched…it was perfect."

"It was pretty great, huh? The way our magic worked was nothing less than amazing, I really do miss those days. Things seemed easier then." Diana admitted as she looked down at her book, smiling and breathing out a small laugh as her mind trickled back a younger version of herself laughing and discovering the beauty of magic with her friends.

"They _were _easier, they were easier because we were kids who didn't understand a damn thing about this world. We were practically babies, the only thing we cared about back then were whose magic was better and who had a boyfriend." Faye scoffed as she recalled her thoughts at the age of twelve and thirteen, an age that seemed like it was now so far away from her and untouchable; the brunette turned to see Diana staring at her with her head tilted and automatically green eyes rolled as she blew out a long sigh before biting her lower lip. "I didn't come here to talk about us getting back together, I didn't even know you were here. I don't know why _I'm _here."

"Destiny brought you here…"

"God, would you please stop with all this destiny bullshit? I'm telling you, destiny didn't look down at us and go 'hey, let's put these two girls together because they look like they are written in the stars.'" Faye hissed as she glared at her girlfriend who set her book aside and slow stood from the couch, calmly watching as the smaller witch furrowed her brow and blew out angry breathes. "I'm so sick of people trying to tell me who I am and what I have to do, I don't need someone to tell me that I should be with you, and I don't need anyone telling me who I am! _I_ don't even know who I am yet!"

"You wanna know who you are, Faye? You're a coward, you know you want me but you're too afraid to admit it. You want to be with me and you just can't look past your pride and say it out loud, you rely on excuses to keep yourself from getting close to me." Diana whispered as she approached the quivering teen, leaving an inch of distance between them as she looked down at her girlfriend. "You love me, but you're too afraid to admit it, to say it out loud. I won't let you run away anymore, this is the truth and it's time you face it. Say it, Faye. Say you love me."

"I can't…"

"Why not? Why is it so hard for you to say it? You've said it before, you've said it a hundred times yet now it's some kind of hard task for you. Fine, if you won't, I will!" Diana snapped as she looked down at the green-eyed girl, watching the way she fidgeted nervously and looked at anything but the girl standing in front of her. "I love you, Faye. I love the way you scrunch your nose up when your concentrating on magic, I love the way your hair feels slipping in between my fingers, I love the way your dimples pop up when you smirk, I love the way you feel against me, I love the way you kiss me and how you giggle whenever I kiss your shoulder, I love the way you can't ever remember your locker combination…I _love _you!"

"And you don't think I love you?" Faye croaked as she finally allowed her gaze to lift upon the other brunette, her lower lip quivering as she shook her head. "You don't think that I love you with all of my heart? You don't think it pains me to be this far away from you? You don't think it hurts to not be with you every day and to make myself look like I don't care? I'm sorry, Diana, but I just can't do this with you or to you."

"I don't understand why you're doing this, I don't understand why you won't let me in anymore. I'm still standing right in front of you, what are you trying to protect me from?" Diana demanded as she looked down into the eyes she loved so much, the eyes that held every piece of her and every thing she had come to understand. "You're my Faye, you're the girl I love and I can't wrap my head around the fact that your pushing me away…again!"

"You're better off without me, Diana. I'm just trying to get you to open your eyes and realize that your better off without me there to weigh you down, I'm _not _your destiny. Your father had it all wrong, I'm bad news and you know it as well as I do." Faye whispered before she backed herself away from the taller witch, her arms wrapping around herself in a protective stance before she swallowed hard around the lump in her throat and watched her girlfriend for a long moment before shaking her head.

"Screw this, Faye. Completely screw this, I'm not letting you walk away from me." Diana hissed before she closed the distance between them again, cupping the shorter girl's face and bringing their lips together in a searing kiss that had both of them moaning.

Diana smiled against the full lips she was pressed against; she wasn't quick to leave the love she found in her girlfriend's touch, instead taking the time to linger in it. All her senses screamed at her, her hands slowly slipping from Faye's face to her side, lightly dragging her hand up the soft material of the t-shirt Faye wore before slowly bunching it up. The smaller brunette moaned as she ran her tongue over Diana's bottom lip, the access inside granted immediately as her knees began to quiver from the force of the kiss. Diana smirked as she felt Faye's body shaking, her hand leaving the comfort of Faye's warm stomach to instead wrap around her waist to hold her steady.

Slowly, Diana backed her girlfriend up to press against the wall and Faye's arms went to wrap around the taller girl's neck as she held her in place while their lips broke apart and instead met in quick but passionate pecks of affection. Each touch made both hearts thud heavy as their lungs ached for air, but it had been too long since their lips had been close that they couldn't find the will to draw themselves away. Faye slid her hand further and wrapped her fingers behind the brunette's head, twisting her long locks in between her fingers and moaning as they fell into another heavy kiss with their tongues tangling.

Faye's whole body tingled and vibrated as Diana placed a hand on her hip and squeezed lightly, the taller girl's other arm braced against the wall by the witch's head as she sighed happily into another round of kisses and savored the feeling of being together again. Faye inhaled sharply as Diana sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, a low whimper leaving her swollen lips as she felt teeth graze it before the older witch released it with a smirk on her lips. The smaller brunette felt her knees going weak again and quickly she dropped her hand to the other girl's shirt, fisting it for support. Carefully, Dianna removed her mouth from Faye's and rested her head on the side of the smaller witch's so the girl could lean into her shoulder as she sighed heavily.

"I want this to go away, Diana. I want this ache inside of me to go away and I feel like you're the only one who can heal me, but I'm so scared." Faye murmured as she felt warm tears splash against the skin of her neck, Diana tilting her head to press a warm kiss against the tear stained spot before she buried her nose and inhaled heavily; she needed to get everything out because she was about to burst. "You're beautiful and perfect, and I'm dark and dangerous…you deserve better. I want to give you better but I'm afraid that I can't, I'm afraid that all I'm going to be able to give you is a pain that won't ever go away. A fight that neither of us will ever win."

"But we can win, Faye. We can win the fight because we'll be fighting _together_. You're the only thing that I want and it hurts me to not have you, why can't you just let me back into your heart? I love you so much and being without you physically pains me, you're the best part of me and I just…I can't keep doing this without you. Please, just please stop running away from me and open back up. I'm right here, standing in front of you. Just let me back into your heart, Faye Chamberlain." Diana begged as she pulled back to stare into green eyes, her heart cracking slightly when she saw the slow glaze of tears building up against the doe shaped orbs before her.

Slowly, Faye drew herself away and brushed past the other girl before scurrying towards her jacket and scooping it up. She wasn't sure why she was running, but she ignored the calls of her name as she threw herself into her car and sped away, the only sound in the cabin of the SUV being the soft lull of her sobs as she drove throughout the quite streets of Chance Harbor while trying to block out the sadness that was overflowing in her chest. She had once again let Diana down, she had once again walked away from the best thing in her life but this time she was going to make sure she stayed gone. Diana deserved someone who wasn't afraid to stay and fight for her, someone who was going to be there forever and never let her go…she deserved someone who wasn't Faye.

With soft sobs, Faye took one hand off the wheel and dug through the purse at her side till she successfully grabbed a hold of her iPhone and managed to find the number she was looking for and quickly she dialed it and listened to the sound of a soft hello and everything fell back into place as she sniffled lightly before gaining her bearings, "I need you."

**End of Flashback**

"We'll figure it out, but right now we really need to get ready for school." Melissa whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss to Faye's temple before standing up and grabbing her and Faye's plate, carefully setting them in the sink before turning to look at her best friend with a playful glint to her eyes; she couldn't heal the emotional wounds her friend had, but she could work on making the other girl smile more. "Now, I think I'm going to wear those boots you bought last week because they are to die for!"

"Don't you dare touch them, Melissa! I will break you in half!" Faye squealed as she caught up with her best friend, leaping upon her back and forcing the smaller girl to give her a piggy-back ride, Melissa grunting as she caught her friend and laughed as they tore their way up the stairs of the Chamberlain house; their laughter made their way down the hallway to Dawn Chamberlain's room and she smiled to herself before shaking her head.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I swear chemistry is getting harder to bear. I mean, Mr. Meenlee spends more times checking out girls' tits then teaching and I'm almost sure he constantly drops pencils <em>just <em>so girls will bend over in front of him." Faye murmured as she clasped on the bench across from Melissa, the girl smiling up at her as she went back to picking at her salad before laughing under her breathe; the quad was filled with students laughing and talking, simply enjoying their lunch hour before they were forced to be put back in classes that bored them to sleep. "You laugh, but you know if it was you in my shoes you'd be killing me for even thinking it was funny."

"Oh please, Faye, if I was in your shoes you'd be having a laugh riot right now." Melissa replied with a cork of her brow, watching as Faye tilted her head to the side in thought before smiling and nodding in agreement causing both of them to start laughing; suddenly, the looming of a shadow blocked their sun light and they glanced up to find Diana staring down at them, her brown eyes focused firmly on Faye as she shifted nervously. "What do you want, Diana?"

"To talk to my girlfriend." Diana answered as she gave Melissa a tight grin before looking down at Faye who had curled her arms on the table and was avoiding any eye contact and Diana reached out and tucked a fluttering strand of brunette hair behind the other girl's ear, inwardly rejoicing as she felt her girlfriend shiver from the touch and hesitatingly lean into it; she just wanted her girl back, there wasn't anything else she wanted but Faye to come back and be hers again. "What happened to you last night? You just took off and you didn't answer my texts or my calls."

"There was a reason for that, Diana." Faye hissed as she went cold again, jerking away from the touch upon her face and springing from the table.

Diana watched her go with a shake of her head, she had already planned for Faye to run away from her, she knew her girlfriend well enough to see when she was going to bolt and this was one of those times for sure so with a glance back at Cassie she saw the thumbs up sign flashed at her and she took a deep breathe in before allowing herself to gain all the strength she had inside.

"Faye Chamberlain, whether you like it or not I'm miserably in love with you!" Diana exclaimed as she stood on top of the table, the quad going silent as the smaller brunette froze in her walk before whirling around, her brunette locks flying around her face as she watched her girlfriend stand before her with a small smile on her face. "I'm not going anywhere, your going to have face the fact that I'm so in love with you and there's no way your going to get rid of me."

Faye felt her face heat up as everyone turned to look at her, Diana motioning towards Cassie who smiled brightly before looking up at Adam who leaned over and pressed play on the boom box sitting beside him, music starting up and Diana stood staring at Faye with a small smile on her face before she bit her lower lip; Faye was mumbling to herself in disbelief as her girlfriend stood up on a table getting ready to serenade her and part of her wanted to run off in embarrassment but the other part of her kept her glued to her spot as Diana's voice washed over her.

"Another day, another day I decide to waste away and contemplate how everything has changed. And though we tried not to comprise what burned inside your complex mind that changes every day. These deep breathes repeating, my heart stops its beating. And I don't know why these deep breathes repeating, my heart stops its beating. The sun has yet to set and you've already said goodnight." Diana sang as she looked at the brunette standing a few feet away from her, watching as Melissa appeared seemingly out of thin air and approached the taller brunette and set a gentle hand on her arm to let her know she was there, letting her know she wasn't going to walk away.

The lyrics rang true for Diana though, she was trying to figure out how to keep Faye close without completely having herself pushed away; Faye was different and complex, her mind didn't work like everyone else's and Diana knew that. She wondered sometimes if this was what Adam had felt when Cassie was rejecting his advances, she wondered if he felt as if his heart was literally eating away at his chest and that there wasn't enough air in the world to breathe, she wondered if he fell asleep thinking about Cassie and thinking of ways to win her over, she wondered if the heartache she felt now was exactly the type he had dealt with.

Diana remembered being with Adam and knowing his words were sweet and meaningful, and he knew her favorite color and her favorite place to disappear to when she was sad, and when he looked at Diana he really saw someone instead of the girl without a mother; the words of love he spout out always made her feel like she was walking on water and he was sweet and cute, but he would never amount up to what Faye was in her eyes. The brunette remembered trying to fake her feelings for Adam, because she knew that he was simply just her best friend that she had known since they were three. He was the same guy who held her when she cried and laughed with her when she was happy…he wasn't Faye.

"Faye, please there's nothing wrong with the way I light up when your around. Do anything you want, but don't leave me out. Faye, please, just get closer to me." Diana smirked, her changing of the words noticeable to everyone as she moved along to the beat of the music as it sped up; her hips rocking back and forth and Faye swallowed around the lump in her throat before shaking her head with a bitter laugh as she noticed the multiple gawking guys practically eating up each shake of Diana's hips as she danced around the table with a beam on her face.

She had successfully earned Faye's attention and a larger smile developed upon her face when she saw the shorter witch stick her foot out to a passing boy, the dropped jawed teen hurtling to the ground as he squealed before leaping up and taking off in the opposite direction causing Faye to smirk in satisfaction before catching Diana's eye and pushing the happiness down in favor of stoning her expression. She wasn't going to let Diana think this was getting to her, she couldn't allow herself to break in front of the school, in front of the people who feared her. Faye had always been the one to rule any place she went with an iron fist but when Diana had walked into her life everything had changed and she had slowly dropped off of the bitch mode, but now she knew she had a role to secure.

Faye clinched her jaw and tilted her head to the side, giving a worried Melissa a tight smile before she blinked back her tears. She wasn't going to cry, at least that's what she wanted to believe, but the girl could feel warm lines making their way down her face. Melissa watched as her best friend rolled her eyes to look at the sky as the tears began to come harder and faster, scaring Melissa because Faye Chamberlain was never one to break down; she now realized that the only person in the world capable of drawing any real emotions out of Faye was the girl dancing up on a table confessing her love through a song, a song that truly captured the emotions and truth behind the Fayana relationship.

"A month went by, a month that I can't describe, a month I've been trying to push aside and forget in time. And now we're inches away, but we're miles apart. So I'll dream of the day and how we felt at the start, but dreams don't come easy these days and the colors, they fade into gray." Diana whispered as she shook her head sadly, stopping her dance long enough to stare into green orbs and watch as they filled with a sadness that had become all too familiar over the last month. "These deep breathes repeating, my heart stops its beating. She's so determined to start a fight. These deep breathes repeating, my heart stops its beating. The sun has yet to set and you're not here to say goodnight."

Faye felt her heart clinch as she whimpered and allowed Melissa to curl her into her arms, she could feel the eyes of her peers on her and she wanted nothing more than to vanish into thin air as she realized exactly what she had always known…she couldn't make it without Diana. The other brunette was the best part of her, she was the better part of her heart and it was obvious to anyone with eyes that there was no Faye Chamberlain without Diana. Breathing in a shaky breathe, she listened to the soft tune of the song before locking eyes with Diana and allowing herself to feel all the emotions her girlfriend had felt over the last month; anger, sadness, want, adoration, lust…love.

"Faye, please there's nothing wrong with the way I light up when your around. Do anything you want, but don't leave me out. Faye, c'mon, this was going somewhere. I won't let go of what we had, cause I'm a broken record that keeps on skipping back." Diana sang with a small laugh because there wasn't a truer song right now, the words were everything that had taken place over the last month and she wondered if Faye found this as humorous as she did; with a shake of her head as she stopped moving her hips long enough to capture all the emotions inside of her for the next line. "And I still miss her."

It was true, she missed the brunette more than words could ever explain, it had been the worst month of her life and she had spent it sulking and fighting to have everything she valued back beside her. She knew that Faye felt as if she wasn't good enough, but it was far from true and she was going to prove that to her girlfriend no matter what it took. She knew that Faye didn't believe that they were written in the stars, but it was a fact because she could be a million miles away from the other brunette and still feel as if they were attached at the hip. Their love was true and it was meant to be, they had so much going for them and she couldn't wait to start it…she _hoped _there'd be a chance to start it.

"And I never thought that you'd leave me here all on my own, and I never thought you'd be willing to take away my home. Cause there's no one to call and I'm so sick of being all alone." Diana's voice rang through the quad as she carefully stepped upon the bench of the table before jumping to the ground and keeping her eyes upon Faye's as she shook her head and allowed the corners of her mouth to cork into the smallest hint of a smile as she breathed in the open air around her and tried to remember the rest of the lyrics to the song she was singing. "And I'm stuck miserably loving you."

The brunette shook her head as she approached Faye with hesitant steps, the quad going silent as they watched with rapt attention while the two girls stared at one another with stars in their eyes. When Diana finally reached Faye, her hands fell to her side and her heart leaped to her throat when the shorter brunette reached out to take one of her hands, intertwining their fingers slowly as she gave her a hesitant smile and the music played on around them. Everything melted away as they stared into one another's eyes, Diana's mouth unconsciously moving along the song as she stared at the girl in front of her.

"Faye, please there's nothing wrong with the way I light up when your around. Do anything you want, but don't leave me out. Faye, please there's nothing wrong with the way I light up when your around. Do anything you want, but don't leave me out. Faye, c'mon, this was going somewhere. I won't let go of what we have, now I'm a broken record that keeps skipping back." Diana sang as she leaned nearer to the brunette before her, Faye moving closer as she gave her sweetest of grins before sighing happily. "Faye, please, just closer to me."

The music cut off and the quad went up in hoots and applause but all Diana cared about was the fact that Faye was staring at her with a familiar look in her eyes and Diana almost busted into tears when she realized what it was…love. Carefully, she gathered the shorter girl's face in her hands and pressed their lips together causing another round of hollers to echo through the air as the two girls intertwined themselves in one another and got lost in the passion that had always been there. The taller brunette nipped at Faye's lower lip and soothed it with her tongue before capturing her swollen lips with hers, pulling the bottom one into her mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with her tongue before she released it.

"We need to talk," Faye whispered as she rested her forehead against the taller girl's, the quad quieting down once the excitement of everything was washed away and Diana simply nodded before intertwining her fingers with the smaller girl's and leading her to a secluded area of the front of the school as they both tried to breathe in as much air as they could.

"Look, Faye…" Diana began, but she was cut off as Faye covered her mouth and shook her head and instantly Diana allowed herself to slip into listening mode as she watched the brunette pace for a moment before she finally breathed out heavily before facing her girlfriend again.

"You were right about one thing, I am a coward." Faye whispered and when Diana went to protest she held up her hand to silence her, letting the other girl know she needed to get this out. "I'm a coward because instead of looking to my girlfriend for comfort I ran, I allowed myself to get lost in the darkness because I was scared. You pointed out the reality to me, Diana. I may have only slept with three people, but I'm still a whore. I heal by having sex, I allow myself to get lost in a false sense of protection so when I'm with you and we have sex it's…different. It's not just sex."

"Of course it's not just sex, Faye. We're making love." Diana whispered as she swallowed around the lump in her throat before shaking her head; she didn't think it was possible, but apparently a shattered heart could still ache because hearing Faye calling herself a whore made her feel like she was falling apart. "You need to know that you're not a whore, Faye Chamberlain. I was so wrong to call you that, your beautiful and wonderful and the farthest thing from that vile name. I just…I wish you would stop thinking that you have to look elsewhere for someone to fall into, I'll always catch you. I'll always save you, Faye."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be saved though, sometimes I feel like I should pay for my mistakes. Don't you remember what Luke said in that boat house? He said I was a sin with or without my witchcraft because I've slutted myself around, he was right." Faye whimpered as she bowed her head and quickly Diana closed the distance between them, cupping Faye's face as she forced the other girl to look up at her as she felt the tears finally break through their walls and pour down her face as she saw the vulnerability shining through green orbs.

"You are not a slut or a whore, do you understand me? You are Faye Chamberlain who is my girlfriend and perfect in every way possible, you are the girl who owns every piece of my heart, you are the girl I just sang a song for in the middle of the quad, you are not your past mistakes and you are not who anyone else says you are." Diana hissed out in a stern voice, seeing the way green eyes cleared and a lower lip slowly pulled itself to rest against sharp teeth as Faye reluctantly nodded her head. "No, I want to hear you say. I want to hear you say that you're not a whore or a slut."

"Diana…"

"Say it, Faye. Please." Diana begged as she shook her head.

"I'm not a whore or a slut, I'm Diana Meade's girlfriend who loves her very much and is very sorry for straying myself away from her for a whole month. I'm the girl who really, really missed having you around and really missed kissing you." Faye replied with a cork of a smile before she straightened her face and pressed her lips against Diana's for a quick moment, drawing away and reaching up to cup one of Diana's cheeks as she gave the smallest hint of a sigh before shaking her head. "Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Forgive you? That's easy, I've been fighting to have you back for a month and now you want me back so I'm overjoyed." Diana scoffed as she laughed happily before bowing her head and brushing her lips against Faye's as she sighed in content before pulled herself away and tugged playfully on Faye's hand. "What do you say we go and make our getting back together official? My place? My father is out of town for the next two days and I've been awful lonely."

"There isn't anywhere I'd rather be." Faye replied before allowing Diana to wrap a secure arm around her waist and kiss the top of her head before the two moved towards Diana's car.


	5. Every Day That Follows

**A/N: Jeez, this is so late but my computer crashed and I haven't been able to update. I'm not thrilled with this chapter, I just really don't like it and it feels rushed to me, but I really wanted to post something. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of Secret Circle whatsoever but one day…one day I just might.**

* * *

><p>"Don't you just love Valentines day?" Diana breathed as she and Faye walked along the streets of Chance Harbor, their fingers intertwined as people bustled throughout the area carrying bouquets of flowers, heart shaped boxes of candy, and assorted stuffed animals that were the cliché colors of red and pink; there was nothing more romantic than Valentines day and Diana couldn't wait to spend it with her girlfriend. "All the love in the air, the presents being delivered to people who love one another, the surprises, the proposals that take place…just the love period. I don't think there's anything better than this day, don't you just absolutely love it?"<p>

"I _hate _Valentines day." Faye scoffed with a roll of her eyes as she glanced up at her girlfriend slightly, watching brown eyes snap down to stare into her green orbs as they took on a look of surprise; Faye couldn't stand the thought of Valentines day, she hated how mushy everyone seemed to become over a day that wasn't even declared a national holiday. "Babe, Valentines day is probably the dumbest thing that has ever existed. I mean, why is it that everyone gets romantic and shit on _this _day only? Why can't couples be like that every day? People just use this as an excuse to be disgustingly cute and race to see who can top each other in buying the more expensive gifts."

Diana frowned as she listened to her girlfriend's rant about her favorite holiday, she wasn't all that surprised that Faye viewed this as some stupid day because the shorter brunette mostly viewed anything that was remotely romantic as some kind of sick joke. With a sigh, the brunette untangled her fingers from Faye's and wondered over to the cart that held multiple bouquets of roses, with a smile upon her face she fished a few dollars from her purse and handed it to the man who beamed brightly before retrieving a perfect dozen and passing them over to her. The witch beamed happily as she fingered a few buds before skipping back over to Faye and extending them to her, the younger witch gapping for a moment before her lips turned up into the smallest hint of a smile.

"See, I can even make you smile on this horrible day." Diana teased and Faye blushed lightly as she ducked her head and flashed her girlfriend a small grin, her green orbs peeping up through her eyelashes as she bit her lower lip before burying her nose in the flowers and inhaling the intoxicating scent of the red roses she now held to her; Diana couldn't help but become lost in the sight of Faye looking so innocent and so sweet, it was always such a rare thing to see and with another happy sigh she danced to the other brunette's side and interlocked their arms before dragging Faye along the docks. "Today is going to be the first time you admit to loving Valentines day, I'm going to make sure of it!"

"Diana, you can't force me to love something I absolutely despise. Nothing is going to change my view on this day, it think it's probably the worst holiday ever, right next to Christmas." Faye mumbled as she pouted her lower lip before glancing down at the red flowers in her hand. "Everything has become so commercial, it's like everyone has forgotten exactly why we celebrate both holidays. Christmas is to celebrate the birth of Jesus and Valentines day is to express your love to the person you adore the most, but nowadays everything is just about who got the better presents."

"You've always been such a party pooper when it comes to this day, don't you remember when we were five and Adam pushed you over because you asked me to be your Valentine?" Diana chuckled as she shook her head at the memory.

**Flashback**

"Okay, guys, after recess we're going to be exchanging Valentines cards so be ready and put on your happy faces!" Mrs. Harper exclaimed as she clapped her hands together before her kindergarten class cheered loudly and spread out throughout the playground in excitement; the woman watched as each child found something to do before her eyes lingered on the form of a five-year-old Faye who dismissed the attention from other children in favor of parking herself on a swing.

"L is for the way you look at me, o is for the only one I see, v is very, very extraordinarily, and e is even more than anyone that you adore. And love is all that I can give to you, love is more than just a…game for two. Two and love can make it, take my heart but please don't break it. Love was made for me and you." A small five-year-old Faye Chamberlain sat in a swing with her feet dangling a few inches from the ground as she whispered the lyrics that played frequently throughout her house as her mother listened to her records; as of lately, the song had been on constant repeat because Dawn had been attempting to get her pessimistic child in the Valentines day mood.

Faye Chamberlain was popular amongst her kindergarten class, she was known for her brave attitude and her ability to have any boy wrapped around her finger when she offered to hold their hands. But above everyone came Faye's best friend Melissa Glaser, the two were rarely ever apart and if they were it was only because Melissa was trailing Nick Armstrong like a puppy dog or Faye was attempting to win the attention of snooty Diana Meade by pulling pranks on her. So today, after Melissa had managed to fall for Nick's dopey offer to hold her hand, Faye had retreated to the swings where she sat singing under her breathe while watching Adam Conant tug at Diana's pigtails till the tall brunette squealed and began to chase him around the playground.

"Stupid Adam, stupid Diana. Your both punks." Faye murmured under her breathe before standing from her swing and making her way towards the pair, with a tilt of her head she watched as Diana ran by before giggling as she stuck her foot out and watched the six-year-old go hurtling through the air before landing on her hands and knees with a squeak; Faye couldn't help but feel a pinch of guilt as she saw the crumpled expression on the girl's face when she stood before stoning her face as the taller girl frowned before stalking her way over. "Oops, I didn't see your lima bean shaped body running by. You should've known my foot was there, but then again you were too busy getting cooties from Adam!"

"Hey, I do not have cooties! Your just jealous cause Diana likes me best." Adam snapped as she joined the two brunettes and glowered down at Faye, the green eyed girl looking up at him for a long moment before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to Diana.

"I do not like you best, Adam." Diana mumbled with a blush before raising her brown eyes to stare at Faye who was looking at her with a confused expression before morphing it into a pout as she crossed her arms bitterly over her chest before huffing and blowing her bangs from her face; Diana didn't necessary prefer Adam to Faye, but Adam actually gave Diana attention while Faye simply focused all her thoughts on making the six-year-old cry. "I don't like Adam best, Faye, but he's nicer to me. Your always trying to make me cry and stuff, Adam is nice and shares his juice boxes with me. Why can't you be nice to me like him?"

"Adam is a loser, he eats glue too!" Faye scoffed as she rolled her eyes at the pair again before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting her lower lip as she watched Adam sputter over his words before frowning and angrily stomping his foot; Faye sighed heavily before focusing her attention back upon Diana and biting her lower lip before her green eyes fell upon the woodchips as she watched the taller brunette shift slightly before blowing out an annoyed breathe. "Okay, okay I'm sorry for pushing you over. I didn't mean to make you sad, I was just bored."

Diana allowed her eyes to linger on Faye for a long moment before she nodded in acceptance to the answer and bustled off with Adam following close behind, for the rest of recess the three steered clear of one another, Faye going back to her swings while Adam and Diana began to play hopscotch with a majority of their class. Eventually, Mrs. Harper wrangled the group of six and five year olds together and the children rushed back into their heart decorated classroom and eagerly sought out their brown paper bags that held the Valentines they had worked so hard on. The young teacher smiled as she watched Faye pass by her, the little brunette moving towards where her desk was before snatching her bag and narrowing her eyes at everyone who looked her way.

"Okay, now I'm going to start the music and everyone is going to deliver their Valentines and when your done sit down at your desk and wait for everyone else to finish." Mrs. Harper instructed.

The music was catchy and fast paced as the kids scurried throughout the room and dropped off their cards before each one fell into place at their desks and when they were allowed to open their bags again the sound of crunching paper filled the air as they greedily began to go through the cards they had received, the girls sending shy smiles at the deliverers of their cards and the boys mashing their faces up in disgust before shoving the pink or red items back in their paper bags and instead settling for the ones that had race cars on them. Eventually the excitement of the cards wore out and cupcakes were passed to each child as they talked eagerly with their friends and ate while sharing their cards.

Faye was sitting Indian style on the floor across from Melissa who was clutching Nick's card in her right hand while using her left to show off each one of her cards and the two were interrupted as a shy clearing of a throat brought their attention and both glanced up to see Diana standing their with her hands behind her back and a nervous smile upon her lips, "I got your card, Faye."

"Everyone got my card, Diana." Faye snorted as she rolled her eyes while focusing her attention back upon her half-eaten cupcake, poking at it weakly before seeing the girl lingering above her and with a roll of her eyes she stood up and faced the taller brunette with a raised brow and a sigh. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'll be your Valentine, only if you'll be mine." Diana whispered with a small blush on her cheeks and Faye's eyes widened before she began to nod her head eagerly along with the other girl's who giggled and reached her hand out, Faye staring at it for a long moment before taking it into her own and beaming brightly down at Melissa. "Now, as my Valentine you have to do certain things like buy me chocolate and roses, I like white roses cause my daddy says they were my mommy's favorite so I like them too but I also like red ones."

Faye rolled her eyes at Diana's rant but her happiness was short lived as she felt hands colliding with her side before she fell to the ground upon her butt and jutted her lower lip out in shock. Angered green orbs lifted to see Adam standing with a satisfied smile on his face and his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down upon his fallen enemy. The sight of Faye and Diana holding hands had put him off and he couldn't stand it any longer, it wasn't fair that Faye got to be mean to Diana and then turn around and earn her forgiveness by giving her a pink, frilly card. So the only good idea Adam could come up with was shoving Faye away before she could poison Diana's brain anymore with her dumb ideas or silly little pranks that got her in trouble.

"Mrs. Harper, Adam just pushed Faye down!" Melissa squeaked as she pointed at the boy, Diana helping Faye into a nearby chair as their teacher wondered her way over and looked down at the boy who was pouting.

"Adam, why did you push Faye down?" Mrs. Harper demanded as she glared at the small boy who was staring down at the floor scuffing his toe along the tile as Faye sat frowning in a chair with Diana sitting beside her with a scowl on her face as she kept an arm wrapped around the smaller brunette and glared at the back of Adam's head. "You know that pushing people is mean and not allowed so what made you push her down?"

"Faye asked Diana to be her Valentine and I was gonna ask Diana to be _my _Valentine!" Adam complained as he pouted his lower lip and glanced up at his teacher before shooting Faye a dark look as he turned his eyes back to the ground and continued to scruff his toe; he couldn't understand why Diana had gotten so excited when Faye had given her that stupid pink Valentines day card and a heart shaped lollipop, it confused the small six-year-old and he just wanted Diana to smile prettily at him. "Plus, girls can't be each others Valentines. It's not supposed to be like that."

"That's not true, you block head! My mommy says that everyone can be anyone's Valentine as long as they love that person and I love Diana so _meh_!" Faye exclaimed as she spat her tongue out at the boy, Adam glowering at her before mimicking the expression before huffing as he turned back to Mrs. Harper who rolled her eyes at the children before glancing towards Diana who was now staring at Faye with her head tilted to the side.

"You love me?"

"Well, not exactly love, _love _like grown up kind but I love you enough to share my fruit rollups with you at lunch time or hold your hand during recess." Faye shrugged as she looked at Diana with a shy smile before shifting her hands nervously in her lap and giving the other girl a small glance; Faye was only five and didn't understand exactly what love was, but she had seen lots of movies where when people were in love they held hands a lot and shared things with each other. "But only if your nice to me too, and you share those yummy goldfish crackers you brought for snack time that one day."

"Deal, I'm glad you don't love me like a grownup yet, I don't think we're ready for that type of commitment." Diana replied as she pecked Faye on the cheek before turning to glower at Adam who had bowed his head and was looking everywhere but his teacher and the two girls; Faye giggled as she watched the way Diana stared at Adam with fire in her orbs, she could see now why she liked this girl. "Now, I think you should apologize to my Valentine, Adam. It wasn't very nice of you to push her down just because you didn't get your way, that's not polite."

"I'm sorry for pushing you down, Faye. I hope you and Diana are happy together." Adam grumbled as he stomped his foot against the tile before raising his orbs to stare at the duo as he frowned and bit his lower lip. "But if you two get married, I'm _not _going to your wedding."

With that statement, Adam was off and Faye scoffed before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to Diana. Mrs. Harper watched as the kids of her class rushed around with their chosen Valentines, some guys reluctantly following behind girls while others happily clung to a girl's hand while talking away to her but the woman couldn't find the will to stray her eyes away from Diana and Faye who spoke in low whispers, their giggles cutting through the air every few minutes. They were quite the sight to see, completely wrapped in each other they there was no one else around and Mrs. Harper couldn't help but decide the two of them were destined to be together.

**End of Flashback**

"I can't believe you forced him to apologize for pushing me down, you were so cute scowling at him in your little pink dress and pigtails." Faye cooed teasingly as she nuzzled her nose against Diana's shoulder, the taller girl snorting before glancing down at her girlfriend and seeing the playfulness shining through the olive colored orbs she loved so much; they had been reminiscing as they walked along the pier and had finally settled in at Adam's café and were busy snuggling in a booth like all the other couples that filled the restaurant. "You were so angry at him and I didn't even get hurt, even back then he pushed like a girl. I swear that boy never had any muscles…"

"What did you expect me to do? He pushed my Valentine over because he was jealous of her." Diana scoffed as she smiled at the waiter who delivered her an ice tea, the taller brunette taking a sip of her drink as Faye took a long pull of her water before smiling lightly at her; with a happy sigh, the girl reached out a brushed a strand of locks behind Faye's ear before taking another sip of her drink. "Y'know, I love you so much, right? You're the only girl for me."

"You make it sound like I don't already know that, babe." Faye replied with a soft chuckle as she looked up at the brunette with a small smile on her face, Diana chuckling before dipping her head down to capture Faye's full lips with her own, both getting lost in the embrace as their tongues met in a familiar dance while their bodies seemingly melted together in a way that only they understood, in a way that only a couple in love could ever understand.

Diana had never felt happier as she pulled away to nudge her nose against Faye's for a moment before chuckling as she ran a hand through the shorter brunette's locks before sighing contently and thinking back to more of their memories together, "How about that time you got so depressed that Melissa and I put you on suicide watch? Or the time those stupid football players thought it'd be a good idea to mess with us about being a couple?"

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that! You went complete ninja on their asses for even insinuating that I was a bitch." Faye laughed as she covered her mouth when a snort left her lips, the memory flying through her mind as she recalled the anger in Diana's eyes and the sexy posture that had stood protectively in front of her as the nerdy witch stood up to the hound of football players who had dared approach them with any of their snooty comments.

"They started it." Diana pouted.

**Flashback**

"In 1776 the Declaration of Independence was signed…yada, yada, ya! I'm so bored, can we please stop now?" Faye whined as she leaned her head forward to rest on the open History book, Diana laughing fondly as she reached out to rub Faye's back while Cassie simply rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair while allowing her blue eyes to skim over the book before her; the four girls from their circle had gathered to study for their upcoming finals, everything had been going fine except for the fact that Faye was whining every five seconds. "We've been studying for _hours_! Why can't we just take a little break and do something fun? Like magic!"

"Faye's right, we've been studying for a while. I think she's earned herself a break." Melissa chirped as she set her own book aside, watching as Faye raised her head to shoot her best friend a look of gratitude before Melissa laughed and shook her head; they were so used to Faye bitching about everything that eventually they had learned to just block it out and go with the flow. "I'm getting sick of going over these dates, I think I'll have them memorized for the rest of my life."

"Your just agreeing because it's Faye and you give her whatever she wants, sometimes I swear your worse than Diana." Cassie murmured as she finally accepted that the studying they had been doing was done, her hands reluctantly setting her book on the desk behind her before she spun the computer chair around to face Faye who looked up at her with a narrowed glare while Diana tilted her head to the side in confusion of Cassie's statement. "Oh come on, don't play dumb! Diana, you are so whipped. Whatever Faye asks you to do you automatically agree, not that Faye's much better."

"I am not whipped!" Diana and Faye protested together.

"You both kinda are." Melissa agreed as she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her phone from beside her, texting away on it before looking up to see her friends glancing at her with questions in their eyes and with a sigh she set the cell to the side again and crossed her arms over her chest. "For example, last week Faye you found out that some kid has been picking on Diana and you had your own mother seek out something to suspend him for. Then, you knew that Diana didn't want to go to that scary movie last week and instead of forcing her to you actually caved in and sat at home watching The Notebook and eating ice cream…your whipped."

"And Diana, Faye had a cold a couple of weeks ago and you carried around a thermometer, cough drops, tissues, and tea bags for lunch and babied her all day." Cassie reminded the taller brunette who blushed and ducked her head slightly, Faye sitting beside her with a pouted lip and her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the blonde witch laugh while glancing to Melissa who was giggling herself. "Plus, whenever Faye doesn't want to do something and she's whining you always give her whatever she wants and force us to always do the same."

"That's not whipped, you dumbass. That's just being a caring girlfriend." Faye hissed as she glared at the blonde who held her hands up in surrender before standing from her chair and gathering herself together before she smiled at the couple; Diana seemed to be lost in her thoughts while Faye was positively fuming as her cheeks bit an embarrassed shade of pink. "Wipe that smile off your face, blondie. I don't appreciate you coming into my house and insulating that I'm…_whipped_. Do you even know what that could do to my reputation if someone ever found that out? I'm the principal's daughter, a rebel child, a badass witch but one thing I am not is whipped."

"I don't know, Faye. Cassie and Melissa have a fair point, we do kinda spoil each other. I do give you whatever you want and your always doing whatever I ask, maybe we are whipped. It's not necessary a bad thing, like you said, its just us caring for one another." Diana whispered as she glanced at her girlfriend who wore a reluctant look on her face before she rolled her doe green eyes and mumbled a few words causing the other three witches to laugh as they realized they had gotten Faye Chamberlain to outright admit she was whipped by Diana Meade. "That's my girl."

"I still don't like the idea of being…whipped." Faye murmured as she shuddered at the word before looking down at her lap, glaring as she heard the snickers of her friends and girlfriend. "Your laughter isn't really helping the cause either. This little pow-wow moment doesn't leave this room, understand me? No one is to know that I've actually managed to be tamed down. I'm still badass and awesome, I'm still a dirty witch who can take you down."

"That's right, you're _my _dirty witch." Diana purred into the smaller brunette's ear, Faye shivering slightly as her mouth turned into that famous smirk she was so proud of before she tucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and ducked her head down; Diana chuckled under her breathe before turning her brown eyes to the other two witches in Faye's room and with a sigh she smiled and glanced to the clock. "Well, it's getting late and I assume you guys have some stuff to take care of, right? I mean, Cassie your probably dying to get back to Adam's side and Melissa you mentioned that Holden was in town, right?"

"Wait, Holden is in town? As in the same Holden who flirted with my girlfriend the whole time he was in town last time?" Faye snarled as she grappled possessively onto Diana's bicep, pressing her side flush against the other brunette's who laughed and glanced down at her only to be met with green eyes that had darkened at the knowledge of Holden being in Chance Harbor again. "Well, you can keep your cousin away from here because if he thinks he has a chance with my girl then I'll take him out. My powers have expanded, I can take him down."

"I don't doubt that, Faye. But rest assured, Holden has some girl that he's crazy about back at home, he's not going to be anywhere near Diana in that way again." Melissa assured her friend who looked doubtful but slowly released her hold on Diana, curling her legs in an Indian style before huffing and stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest; with a roll of her eyes, Melissa moved over and gave Diana a side hug before pressing a quick kiss to the top of Faye's head and hugging her tightly before she left with a wiggle of her fingers and Cassie at her heels.

"Alone at last!" Diana breathed out as she brushed both her and Faye's textbooks off the bed and pushed her girlfriend to rest upon her back before crawling to hover her with her hands braced on each side of the younger witch's shoulders while her hips teasingly descended to lower between Faye's legs; Faye's breathe came out with a happy sigh as she reached her hands up to cup the taller girl's face softly while her green eyes trekked over every inch of Diana's face as if trying to remember it. "Now, I think it's time I spend a little quality time with you."

"So do I, but…you promised to help me with my Chemistry." Faye reminded the other girl who gawked in shock at the fact that Faye was turning down a chance for them to have sex; the smaller brunette allowed her lips to quirk into the tinniest hint of a smile before she squirmed from underneath her girlfriend and sat back in her Indian style while reaching for her textbook. "As much as I'd love to make my own chemistry with you, if I don't get an A on this next test my mother won't let me out of the house for a mouth. That means no you and no magic, both of which I can't seem to do without. So, get your smart little ass over here and help me study."

Diana stared at the other girl as she began to pout her lower lip and for a long moment, Diana allowed herself to sink into the sight of Faye being so innocent looking, so pure. With a smile on her lips, the taller brunette sighed before shaking her head and trying to remind herself that the girl in front of hers was her own to love, that no one could take Faye away because they were both committed to one another for life. They loved each other, it was obvious to anyone and Diana couldn't help but suck her lower lip into her mouth as she realized she had gotten what she always wanted…Faye.

"Fine, but only because you said you can't live without me." Diana pouted as she scooted herself over to join Faye, opening her own book and flipping to the correct chapter before watching as Faye began to attempt to work through each problem with an adorably confused expression on her face and Diana couldn't help but fall more in love with the brunette as each problem caused her to stick her tongue out a little further while her concentration relied primly on the impossible formulas she was trying to solve. "No, babe, try dividing the numbers instead of multiplying. Your trying to get a lower number, not a higher number…and no decimals either."

"Ugh, _this _is why I hate science!" Faye grumbled as she dragged her easer through the problem she had been so sure she had gotten right, her lower lip poking out in a greater distance as she began to mouth the problem to herself and she could feel the eyes of her girlfriend upon her and carefully she raised her own gaze and poked an eyebrow up while Diana blushed at the knowledge that she had been caught staring at the other girl and with a small smile on her face she shook her head. "I know I'm beautiful, but do you have to stare so hard?"

"It's impossible not to stare, baby. Your truly are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, I'm really lucky to have you." Diana murmured as she reached out to tuck a strand of loose brown waves behind Faye's ear, the other brunette feeling her face heat up as she ducked her head and tried to disguise the blush that had taken over her cheeks; Faye buried herself back into her science problem and Diana nibbled her lower lip as she realized she had another reason to love science so much, especially when it involved watching Faye.

Two weeks later, Diana was standing out in the quad laughing and talking with Adam and Cassie about magic when the excited yells of her name caught her attention and she spun around to find Faye speed walking her way over with an excited expression on her face and her green eyes lit up with a spark that was almost unrecognizable. The taller brunette tipped her lips up into a smile, but squealed as Faye leaped into her arms and pressed their lips together in a tight kiss, Diana's squeal evaporated into a moan as she pulled herself away reluctantly and held her girlfriend close in her arms.

"I got an A on my quiz, your tutoring totally scored me an A! I owe you big time, babe." Faye cheered as she pressed their lips together again, their tongue melding a second later before the sound of catcalls and whistles ripped them apart and Faye scowled as she noticed a herd of football players walking by with smirks on their face and a glaze of lust in their eyes; she was really getting sick of fending off the perverts who couldn't wrap their heads around the sight of two girls kissing. "This isn't some kind of free show, you pervs. Get a life."

"Oh baby, I would happily turn you straight if you gave me the chance." Lance Baxter, the captain of the football team, smirked as he eyed Faye closely and allowed his glance to roam over her body a few times before nudging a few of his football buddies who laughed in agreement before they came to a stop a few feet away from the couples. "Ditch the nerd, Chamberlain. I'll show you a real good time, you'll be straighter than a ruler when I'm finished with you."

"Keep on walking, Lance. We're not looking for any trouble." Adam sighed as he looked at the football players who scoffed his way before turning their attention back to Faye and Diana with a look of lust clouding his dark orbs before his tongue shot out to moisten his lips before swallowing hard; Adam edged closer to the couple as he noticed the other football players eyeing both Diana and Faye as if they were both tasty steaks ready to be dug into, his protective side quickly came out to play as he growled under in his throat before frowning.

"Thanks for the attempt, Adam, but I can defend Diana on my own." Faye hissed over her shoulder before slipping herself from Diana's hold and moving towards the football team, a few of them smirking as they scanned her over in her short skirt and tight tank top that was partly hidden by her leather jacket. "I'm not some kind of hooker that you boys get to look at, stay the fuck away from me and my girlfriend. We don't need your offers because they don't do a thing for us. Nothing about any of you douche bags turn me on, all you are, are sweaty pigs who won't amount to anything."

Faye smirked as they were all stunned into silence, their smiles dropping and as she spun around to leave she caught sight of Diana's frightened expression and furrowed her brow before a pair of meaty arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her backward causing a small squeak to leave her mouth as she was pressed into the chest of a large body. Struggling against his grip, she was whirled around and faced with the angry eyes of Lance who barred his teeth before allowing his eyes to make their move over her body once again as his tongue came out to wet his lips before he raised his gaze back to Diana who was standing their in shock with Cassie and Adam behind her.

"Get your hands off me, Baxter. You seriously do not want to fuck with me." Faye snarled as she brought her foot up and stepped hard on his toe, the boy howling in pain as he instantly released her and stumbled back while the others crowded around their captain in an attempt to make sure he was okay; Faye couldn't stand boys ogling her or Diana, it made her feel like she was some kind of object that they could freely grab a hold of. "I told you, I am not some kind of hooker. Don't mess with my girlfriend or me again, got it? I've got a whole lot more of that if needed."

"You stupid bitch, you could have fucked his foot up! We have a huge game this week!" Another football player snarled as he shoved Faye, the girl stumbling back with a laugh before she shook her head and rolled her green orbs; she wasn't scared of these guys, they were just little boys who actually believed they could hurt her and with a frown on her face she brushed her jacket off in boredom before rolling her orbs again and heaving a long sigh of air.

"Hey, keep your hands _off _my girlfriend." Diana snapped as she finally caught up with reality, storming forward to stand protectively in front of Faye who frowned slightly before attempting to draw Diana away but the taller brunette stood her ground and narrowed her orbs at the boys; she didn't care what they thought of her, but someone pushing Faye wasn't just going to be okay with her. "Why don't you boys go bother someone who cares? No one wants you around anyway."

"Whatever dyke, take your little bitch and get the hell out of our school. No one wants you spreading your rainbow parade around anyway. You and your little bit…" But the boy was cut off as Diana's hand swung through the air, a firm slap being laid across his cheek as he gasped and sprung back before cupping the reddening area and gapping as he stared down at the girl who was fuming; her heart was beating painfully in her chest as she regarded him with nothing but straight up disgust and anger. "What the fuck? I know you didn't just slap me!"

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch, understand me?" Diana panted as her brown eyes darkened and the football player growled as he advanced towards the brunette girl but Faye had anticipated the move and quickly leaped around her girlfriend to shove her hands against the football player's chest, the boy stumbling back before moving towards her again only this time to be intercepted by one of his own friends who shook his head to tell him to back off. "That's right, listen to your friend. We don't need you guys standing around here acting like you can oogle all over us just because we're lesbians, we're still people too. Why don't you guys go pull your heads out of your asses and look around and realize that this is 2011, things have changed."

The football players only shot the girls glares before storming off and Faye whirled around to her girlfriend and shook her head with a soft smile on her face before she licked her lips and allowed her green eyes to dance up and down Diana approvingly before she sighed, "That was the most badass thing you have ever done, and I'm super turned on right now."

"Then what in the hell are we still doing here?" Diana scoffed as she grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's wrist and began tugging her towards the car, Faye laughing as she allowed herself to be dragged along while the taller brunette turned to stare at Cassie and Adam who were openly gapping, trying to catch up with themselves after seeing what had just transpired a few feet in front of them. "See you guys later, we won't be at the meeting today!"

**End of Flashback**

"That still lists as number one on the hottest things you have ever done, y'know?" Faye chuckled as she glanced up at Diana who rolled her orbs before glancing down at her girlfriend who chuckled before threading their fingers together and lifting them up to see how easily they melded together. "We fit so well together, y'know? Whenever I hold your hand or snuggle with you, it just feels right. You make everything better for me, Diana, you make me want to be a good person and I don't ever think I've thanked you for that. You saved me from the darkness that I was so scared to get lost in, you're the light at the end of my tunnel and I'm so glad I found you. I know I sound like a total wuss right now, but it's the truth and I know I can trust you not to tell anybody that I said any of this."

"And let people know that you're a softie at heart? No never." Diana teased as she kissed Faye softly, the shorter brunette snorting into the embrace before allowing herself to sink into the comfort as she softly moaned and reached up to tangle her hand in Diana's hair before the taller girl giggled softly and pulled away from the tantalizing swollen lips that seemed to magnetize her closer; the taller witch pouted her lower lip as she gazed down at the full pillows that she was fighting herself not to press her own against, but she needed to just spend some time with her girl. "Those lips are dangerous, y'know? Turning them down is always the hardest thing in the world for me."

"Then don't fight it, baby."

"No, I have to because if I don't I can't give you your surprise." Diana replied with a teasing smirk, knowing she had caught her girlfriend's attention at the word surprise, Faye had always been the kind of person to love anything that had to do with surprises; eagerly, the smaller witch scrambled to sit upright as she gazed happily into soft chocolate orbs that stared back at her with a twinkle of adoration and quickly she held her hands out in invitation before wiggling her fingers. "Nuh-uh, you have to sit through my speech first about what I mean by giving you what I'm about to give you. And promise me you won't interrupt, I know how much you love jumping in with your sweet, snarky comments but not during my speech. Got it, Chamberlain?"

"But…"

"No, promise me."

"Fine, fine. I promise."

Diana smiled at the brunette before clearing her throat and straightening her face as she stared into green orbs before reaching out to take Faye's hand in her own, "I've known you since when we were in diapers, our parents forced us to have play dates that both of us mutually hated because we were babies and didn't understand that we were meant to be. Even when you used to throw sand in my hair and stick your tongue out at me, I still loved you like it was the most natural thing in the world. Your beautiful inside and out, you're the greatest part of my days and my life and you make me happier than I can even begin to describe. You're my girl, plain and simple, no one can take that away and I won't ever allow anyone to take that away. Every time I think of my future, your at the center of it because you're the only thing I need and sometimes it's weird to think about but then I realize how natural my feelings for you are."

The tall witch paused in her speech to take a breathe, watching the emotions flicker over Faye's face as she took in everything that her girlfriend was saying; Diana had planned this speech for a long time, this was something she had wanted to do since kindergarten when Faye had given her that fluffy Valentines day card before grabbing her hand and declaring they were in love. After that, things progressed like any other life of a five-year-old, by the next week Diana was back chasing Adam around the playground while Faye allowed Melissa to continue trailing her like a puppy dog and they forgot all about their little Valentine love…except they didn't. In the back of their minds, both girls clung to that memory and allowed it to forever stay fresh and real in their minds as they grew older and drifted apart, drifted into separate lives that never seemed to intermingle.

They were truly star-crossed lovers.

"Now, you'll have to excuse me because I hadn't planned on doing this for awhile but right now I decided it was right." Diana gulped before she dug through her purse for a moment before removing a small black box and Faye's green eyes widened in shock as she openly gapped at her girlfriend before watching the taller witch smile nervously as she opened the small box to revile a diamond that flickered in the light of the café; the diamond was princess cut, fairly simple, with a diamond that wasn't too flashy or small and with another row of small graduating diamonds on either side of the main one. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This isn't an engagement ring, but rather a promise for a _future _engagement ring. Someday, Faye Chamberlain, I want to make you my wife but for now I want to promise to love you and cherish every moment with you."

It was perfect and it was the perfect moment for Diana to do this for Faye, it was obvious the taller brunette was head over heels for her girlfriend and it was easy to see the devious witch felt the same way; this was definitely going to be a start to their happy ever after and their future together. Diana knew that this was the time to do this, she wasn't ready to propose to Faye but right now she wanted to make a promise to be faithful to the brunette and one day eventually get down on one knee again and make a promise to love the brunette for the rest of forever. Faye could feel her heart beating a million miles per hour as she gazed at the brunette who made her feel whole again, the girl looking at her was everything she had ever wanted and she couldn't imagine living life without her.

"I want to make a promise to be the one who always catches you when you fall and be there when things get too tough, I want to make you the happiest girl on the planet and supply you with a never ending feeling of love and devotion. Whenever you fight with the rest of the circle, I want to stand by you and agree with whatever your crazy brain has made up and I want to support every choice you make." Diana murmured as she nervously felt her hand shaking, the black box churning as she swallowed back the anxiety that was threatening to take over as she gazed into green eyes that kept her grounded. "So, all I'm asking is for you to wear this ring so one day I can put an actual one on your finger. I'm asking you to promise to be faithful and promise to remember that one day I'm going to ask you to become my wife."

Faye swallowed hard around the lump that had grown in her throat as she stared into earnest dark orbs that held every emotion in the book and she wondered for a moment what life would be like if she didn't have this gorgeous girl sitting before her offering her the world in the form of a diamond ring that must have cost a fortune. All the shorter girl could do was bite her lower lip before nodding her head and Diana chocked out a laugh before scooting forward on the bench and cupping Faye's face in her hands, bringing their mouths together to fuse every word that they needed to say. I love you's were shared between soft pecks of affections and caress were the spouting words of love and devotion that Faye didn't think she'd ever be able to express. Eventually, Diana pulled herself away to remove the ring from the black box and slowly slide it upon Faye's left ring finger.

"So, did I manage to change your view on Valentines day?" Diana questioned with a raised eyebrow as she stared into olive colored orbs, her right hand going up to cup Faye's cheek while the other one held Faye's left hand in her own, running her thumb continuously over the ring that marked Faye Chamberlain as her very own. "You can't possibly hate it now."

"Diana, I lied. I've loved Valentines day since kindergarten, that's the first time I ever told you I was in love with you." Faye reminded the taller girl as she perched herself forward, pecking Diana's lips once again as she pulled back with a tilt of a smile as she glanced down at her promise ring in shock. "And I'll love every one that follows."


End file.
